Protegiendo Nuestro Amor
by VICO-darien
Summary: Ellos llegaron a sus vidas para protégelas de quien quería dañarlas, pero el destino les tenia preparada una sorpresa, también tenían que protegerlas de quien lastima su corazón. Pero quien los protegería a ellos del amor que estaba naciendo en su corazón por sus protegidas.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1…**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN A LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI, YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA, IDEAS TOMAS DE AQUÍ Y DE HAYA…**

Una chica rubia corría desesperada por el centro comercial, empujando a las personas y no es que lo hiciera con intensión, solo que se le hacía tarde. Si tarde para poder ver al hombre del cual está enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo.

**-¡Por qué siempre se me hace tarde! –** se quejó, mientras corría todavía más rápido, sin importarle si caía o se doblaba un pie por culpa de los tacones que llevaba puestos.

Cuando por fin estuvo cerca de la cafetería donde se quedó de ver con él, se detuvo para mirar su atuendo en uno de los aparadores, donde se reflejaba su figura.

Se recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo. Traía una blusa rosa; sin mangas, cuello en v, un cadena que lleva en la cintura y termina en pico por delante y por detrás, lleva un pantalón de tela en color blanco, que le quedaba muy ajustado, zapatillas que hacían juego con su blusa, su cabello estaba suelto, solo llevaba unos arrecadas y su maquillaje era sencillo ya que no le gustaban los colores fuertes.

Miro al maniquí que estaba detrás del aparador

**-Sabes me veo mejor que tu-**dijo y rio

Algunas personas que pasaban por ahí se le quedaron mirando, ella se sonrojo

**-Qué pena que van a pensar de mí que estoy loca-**rayos se acababa de dar cuenta que estaba otra vez hablando solo**\- hay no cuando voy a dejar de hacer eso** – se regañó a si mima, miro sin pensar su reloj**\- ¡diablos es tardísimo**!- comenzó a correr nuevamente, lo bueno es que ya estaba a unos cuantos locales de llagar a su destino.

Mientras tanto el chico miro su reloj por novena vez ¡no era la décima! que más daba cuantas veces había visto su reloj, aquí lo único que contaba es que esa chica nunca llegaría temprano algún lugar.

Se le dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios y negó, seguro que estaría viendo un aparador y hablando ella sola, y lo más seguro es que se había dado cuenta que se le hiso tarde y en cualquier momento entraría corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

De pronto se escuchó un fuerte golpe y cosas que se rompían, el cerro los ojos fuertemente imaginando la escena

El chico voltio lentamente así donde se escuchó el ruido.

Y si ahí estaba su cita disculpándose desesperadamente con el mesero que hacía unos minutos le había llevado su capuchino.

Se puso de pie y camino a donde estaba ella

**-¡Por favor discúlpeme se lo ruego!**-le decía mientras su cara estaba mas roja que un tomate maduro muy maduro

**-No se preocupe señorita-**le contestaba el mesero al verla tan apenada

**-Yo pagare todo** –seguía disculpándose

**-Si señorita no se preocupe esto suele suceder a veces –** trato de calmarla

**-Si pero-** siguió hablando, pero se escuchó una voz detrás de ella

**-Llegas tarde**-le regaño, con fingido enojo. Esa voz dios esa voz

**-Andrew-**grito el nombre del chico y se arrogo a sus brazos, el chico correspondió sin dudar. Pero ella se alejó –**perdón se me hiso tarde-**se disculpó y agacho la cabeza con notoria pena.

El chico sonrió con ternura, llevo su mano a la barbilla de ella para levantarle la cabeza para que lo mirara a los ojos

**-Está bien cariño no te preocupes**-la miro con ternura, ella dibujo una hermosa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que era capaz de robarle el corazón a cualquiera. Pero negó rápidamente el no permitiría que nadie le quitara ese privilegio.

**\- Ven vamos a la mesa-**le tomo la mano para guiarla-**no se preocupe yo me hare cargo de los gastos de todo lo que rompió y se perdió-**le dijo al mesero, el chico solo asintió.

Sin esperar más se llevó a su cita, para poder por fin empezar con su cita

Cuando ya estaban en la mesa se acercó una chica para tomar la orden

**-¿Que les vamos a servir?**-pregunto con una simpática sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-**Yo quiero una helado de chocolate**-contesto la rubia

**-Yo estoy bien señorita gracias**-le dijo Andrew

**-En seguida traigo su orden señorita-**dijo y se dio la vuelta para alejarse del lugar

**-Tuviste suerte de no manchar tu ropa –**dijo el chico.

La mirada de ella viajo a sus ojos, esos ojos con los que soñaba todas las noches.

Andrew era alto, de piel blanca, cabellos rubios y ojos color verde. La verdad que era guapísimo cualquier chica que pasaba junto a ellos no podía evitar mirarlo.

**-Si tienes razón tuve suerte de no mancharme –** le contesto tímidamente

**-Quita esa cara que no te estoy regañando**-le hablo con ternura, ella lo miro y volvió a dibujar una sonrisa en su bello rostro**\- ¡por favor no hagas eso!-**le dijo

**-¿Que hice?-**le pregunto con preocupación

**-Sonreír de esa manera. No ves que hay muchos hombres, los cuales desde que entraste no te quitan la mirada de encima y si ven esa preciosa sonrisa no podre quitártelos de encima**-frunció el ceño, voltio la cara para otro lado

Ella soltó una pequeña risilla

**-Andrew sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti desde que te conozco-**le toco la mano que estaba en la mesa.

El a sentir el toque, se tensó por completo. Como esta pequeña niña podía causarle estas sensaciones.

**-Sabes desde hace días quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante**-le dijo mientras él le apretaba levente la mano.

**-Perdón-** hablo la mesera- **aquí está el helado –c**oloco la copa frente a la chica

**-Gracias-**ella le agradeció con una sonrisa.

La mesara solo asintió y se alejó rápidamente

**\- Bien Andrew de que quieres hablar conmigo-** lo animo hablar

**-Qué te parece si te terminas tu helado y después vamos a otro lugar**-le sugirió

**-Está bien como tú quieras –**le contesto

**-Bien, cuéntame cómo te va en la escuela**-la chica se sonrojo- ¿**qué pasa?**-le pregunto

**-Lo que pasa que en los estudios no soy muy buena-**se encogió de hombros

**-Por eso te lo pregunto, por qué sé que no te gusta la escuela. Si fueras buena estudiante no te lo preguntaría-**comenzó a reír y ella junto con él.

Después de un rato la pareja salía de la cafetería.

Ella estaba colgada del brazos de él conversaban amenamente. Cuando de pronto ella miro algo

**-Mira que hermosa medallita**-se soltó del chico y fue directo al aparador donde se encontraba, era una medalla en forma de corazón, con pequeños diamantes alrededor de ella.

**-Si tienes razón es hermosa-**le contesto al verla

**-Preguntare el precio**-iba a entrar pero el la detuvo del brazo

**-¡Espera! – **Ella lo volteo a ver- **perdón pero es que estoy seguro que si entras no saldremos hasta dentro de un buen rato y yo necesito decirte algo que ya no puede esperar-**la miro con suplica

**-Está bien vamos**\- ella llevo su mano a la que él tenía en su brazo. El la soltó y suspiro con alivio

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, retomando la charla que tenían, antes que ella se distrajera como de costumbre

**-Sabes Andrew te quería pedir un consejo**-dijo ella

-**Claro que si, en que puedo ayudar**-contesto rápidamente

**-Ya decidí que estudiar** –le dijo mientras se ponía enfrente de le comenzaba a caminar de espaldas, para míralo de frente.

**-¡En serio!-**pregunto con sorpresa-**pensé que no tenías idea** -ella solo sonrió y negó

**-Bueno la verdad que me gustaría ayudar a papa en sus empresas –**le dijo

**-Eso es bueno, pero creo que deberías estudiar algo que te guste a ti, recuerda que es algo que ejercerás toda tu vida-**le aconsejo

**-Si lo sé. Pero me gusta lo que hace mi padre-**le aseguro

**\- Si estas decidida. ¿Pero dime que decidiste estudiar?-**le pregunto con evidente curiosidad

-**Leyes-**soltó-**Mi padre siempre está necesitando abogados, así que decidí estudiar eso. Aparte que podre aprender a llevar el negocio familiar**-sonrió otra vez

-**Pues si es lo que quieres, yo te apoyare, ayudare en todo**\- ella sin dejar de sonreír le dijo

**-Gracias sabía que podía contar contigo-** ella siguió caminando de la misma manera que hacía varios minutos

**-** **Cui…..-** pero la advertencia del rubio llego demasiado tarde.

La chica cayó arriba de otra persona, golpeándose fuertemente sus cabezas, ella llevo su mano instintivamente a donde se había golpeado.

Andrew corrió para poderla ayudar

**-¿Estás bien? –**le pregunto con preocupación

**-Si estoy bien-**le contesto tratando de ponerse de pie

**-¡Se pude saber qué haces caminado de espaladas!-**se escucha la molesta voz de la otra persona que estaba tirada

**-Perdón es que no se fijó-**se disculpó Andrew por ella mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarla aponerse de pie

**-Pues se nota que tu novia es muy tonta-**contesto ya cuando estaba de pie

**-¡Oye yo no soy ninguna tonta!-**le reclamo la otra chica con enojo

**-¡Claro que lo eres solo una persona tonta camina como tú lo venias haciendo!- ** le volvió a gritar

**-Pero, pero**-no sabía que decir

**-Ya nos disculpamos contigo**-dijo Andrew**\- no hace falta que la ofendas**-le reclamo

**-Vaya –**iba a seguir pelando, pero miro asía abajo**\- ¡no puede ser!-**grito y se agacho rápidamente para tomar lo que estaba tirado** -¡mira lo que has hecho cabeza de chorlito**!-grito mostrándole el obsequio todo aplastado

**-Perdóname por favor te puedo compre otra envoltura-**le contesto con notoria preocupación

**-Claro seguro eres una esas niñitas riquillas que todo lo quieren solucionar con su maldito dinero-**contesto a una más

**-Claro que no es cierto lo que dices-**grito también la rubia

**-Niégame que eres una niñita rica-**le reto con arrogancia

**-Bueno si mi familia tiene dinero**-se tocó el labio con el dedo índice**-pero eso no quiere decir que todo lo quiero comprar con dinero-**la miro con desafío

**-Vez que lo que dijo es cierto-**le contesto

**-¡Claro que no! –**le contesto mirando con enojo

**-¡Claro que sí!** –se cruzó de brazos mientras la miraba con enojo

**-No es verdad tu eres una persona amargada**\- no dejaba de mirarla

**-¡Que has dicho!** –Le pregunto**-¡yo no soy ninguna amargada!**-se acercó a ella

Pero Andrew se metió

**-Por favor será mejor que se calmen** –les pidió. No sabía si él estaba más en riesgo al estar en medio

**-¡Tú cállate!-**le gritaron al unísono

**-Pero yo solo-**contesto en chico

**-Si claro necesitas quien te defienda** –le grito

**-Claro que **– la rubia iba a contestar, perouna ronca voz se escuchó detrás de ella

**-¡Rei!–**la chica llevo su mirada a la persona que estaba detrás de la rubia

**-Malaquite-**dijo el nombre del chico peli plateado que estaba detrás de ambos rubios

**-Rei ¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí**?-le pregunto

**-Nada solo que esta cabeza de chorlito se cayó en sima de mí y mira como dejo el regalo de mama-**le mostro la chica con notoria tristeza.

Serena no volteaba a ver al chico detrás de ella

**-Pero antes de que sigas déjame aclarar que fue un accidente-h**ablo Andrew, él lo menos que quería era una pelea con ese enorme hombre musculoso

**-Un accidente, claro que no. Fue tu novia loca que camina de espaladas-**Rei defendió su postura

**-Por eso ya te pedí disculpas –**hablo la chica rubia**\- y por lo del regalo te puedo comprar otro sin ningún problema**-termino volteando a ver a el chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que no era un chico eran dos.

Miro al peli plateado que era alto muy alto para su gusto, de piel morena, cuerpo musculoso era obvio que no salía del gimnasio y por ultimo unos hermosos ojos color azul claro que hacían resaltar más su piel bronceada.

Cuando termino de inspeccionar se fijó en el otro, quien no había dicho una sola palabra hasta ahora, solo espera que no fuera igual de arrogante que tal Rei.

Lo miro era un chico alto de casi 1.90 el otro era todavía un poco más alto, su cuerpo era de músculos definidos y bien marcados se podía ver por la camisa que llevaba varios botones abiertos, su piel era bronceada, subió a su rostro y ahí fue cuando sintió como el estómago se le oprimía, el corazón le comenzó a saltar como loco dentro del pecho, era realmente guapo que dijo guapo ¡guapísimo! ¡Era un dios bajado del olimpo! Tenía el cabello negro, tan negro como la noche, su rostro era cincelado, facciones finas, pero muy masculinas, sus labios eran carnosos y delgados. Pero lo que verdaderamente la dejo sin aliento fueron esos bellos ojos color zafiro tan profundos como el mar, tan expresivos, tan bellos

**-Lo que dice es cierto le ha pedido perdón varias veces-**Andrew hablo sacando a su rubia de su estado de embelesamiento.

**-¿Eso es verdad Rei?-** le pregunto Malaquite, mirándola con el ceño fruncido

**-Bueno si-**pero no la dejo continuar

**-¿Entonces por qué armas un escándalo?**-pregunto nuevamente el peli plateado

-**Sabes que me molesta la gente que todo lo quiere comprar con dinero-**le contesto

**-Mira Rei será mejor que ya dejes esto por la paz y nos vallamos con mama, que pronto comenzara su fiesta-**le recordó- **ahora yo soy quien les pide disculpas en nombre de mi hermana**\- miro con enojo a Rei, ella solo volteo la cara para el otro lado era obvio que estaba molesta.

**-Si está bien no te preocupes al contrario perdona tu por el escándalo**-hablo Andrew

**-Si no hay problema-**le dio la mano para despedirse

**-Ya vámonos-** por fin hablo el otro chico.

Tenía una voz gruesa y varonil, para variar pensó Serena, que este chico no tenía nada feo.

-**Vaya hasta que hablas** –le reclamo Rei

**-Ya vamos-** Malaquite jalo a Rei de un brazo, para llevársela del lugar antes que siguiera peleando con los chicos.

El pelinegro solo hiso una reverencia y sin decir nada siguió a sus hermanos.

**-Nos vamos**\- dijo Andrew

**-Si -** ya no pudo decir nada, después de estar peleando con esa tal Rei

**-Que hermosa ¿los ratones te comieron la lengua?-**pregunto con diversión

**-Por qué la gente siempre piensa que por que tienes dinero te puedes creer el rey del mundo**-lo miro esperando una respuesta.

**-Cariño desafortunadamente hay gente de nuestra clase que si es así y por unos cuantos nos etiquetan a todos-**le paso el brazo por los hombros para abrazarla.

**-Sí creo que tienes razón** –torció la boca con desagrado.

**-Bueno olvidemos el accidente. Y vamos a donde te quería llevar**-la animó el rubio

**-Si vamos-**le contesto sintiendo que el corazón se le hinchaba de felicidad. Sabía perfectamente de lo que quería hablar, bueno al menos se lo imaginaba.

Salieron del centro comercial tomados de la mano

Llegaron al estacionamiento, subieron en el coche del rubio y se pusieron en marcha. Des pues de quince minutos llegaron a muelle de la ciudad.

**-Que hermoso atardecer**-dijo la rubia suspirando

**-Si es muy hermoso-**el rubio estuvo de acuerdo con ella**\- ven vamos a bajar**\- el chico bajo y corrió para abrir la puerta de la rubia. Le dio la mano, la cual rubia no dudo ni un poco en tomar, la soltó de la mano.

Sin decir nada comenzó a caminar a la orilla del muelle donde se podía ver toda la belleza del mar se detuvieron al llegar.

No decían nada ni una sola palabra, era un silencio que decía más que mil palabras. Lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

El rubio volteo a verla, parecía un ángel los rayos del sol la hacían ver como un ángel bajado del cielo. Era hermosa, su piel era tan blanca, sus facciones eran finas como las de una muñeca de porcelana, su nariz respingona, sus labios delgados, su cabello parecían hebras de oro pero lo que lo conquisto fueron sus ojos azules, que al mirarla parecía como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso.

Desde que la conoció hacía varios meses, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era tan hermosa por fuera como por dentro le termino de robar el corazón.

Ahora la tenía frente a él, y esa era una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía

**-Serena-**la llamo.

La rubia se sobre salto cuando le dijo su nombre

**-¿Que pasa Andrew? –**Pregunto con evidente preocupación**\- tu nunca me llamas por mi nombre-**lo miro

Pero el chico ignoro el reclamo y continúo con lo que tenía pensado

-**Desde que te vi me robaste el corazón**-le dijo mientras le tocaba el rostro con su mano, para evitar que se volteara, porque ella era muy tímida**\- Serena yo te amo-**dijo sin dejar de ver sus ojos

Serena se sentía feliz casi al punto del llanto, el chico que amaba por fin le decía esas palabras que tanto soñó

**-Andrew-**dijo su nombre**\- Yo también te amo con toda mi alma**-no dejo de ver sus ojos color verde, los cuales le decían que era completamente correspondida.

El rubio tomo su rostro con sus dos manos, poco a poco se fue acercando a ella. Ella temblaba, pero lo ignoro, seguro que ella estaba igual de nerviosa que él. Cada milímetro que se acercaba ella temblaba entre sus brazos, pero no retrocedía eso lo animaba a seguir.

Hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron. El beso fue tierno y delicado. Con ese beso, se demostraba todo el amor que sentían.

El beso termino, el rubio se alejó un poco de ella.

**-Serena-**sin dejar de verla**-¿aceptas ser mi novia?**-pregunto.

A ella le brillaron los ojos, por las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir, a causa de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

**-Si Andrew, si quiero ser tu novia-lo** abrazo de la cintura-**no sabes cuantas veces soñé con esto**-las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir por fin brillaban en sus mejillas.

**-Yo también hermosa. Yo también-**suspiro con alivio

Ahí estaba la hermosa pareja contemplando el inmenso mar, que fue testigo de esa hermosa declaración de amor.

CASA TSUKINO

La rubia entraba en la mansión donde vivía, llevaba la mano entrelazada con la su novio, que hermoso sonaba eso su novio. Un suspiro se escapo

Que pasa hermosa-pregunto Andrew

**-Nada solo siento que estoy soñando**-volvió dejar escapar un suspiro

**-Pues tal vez con esto te des cuenta que no es un sueño**\- la jalo así el para poder besarla nuevamente

Cuando termino el beso ella todavía tenía los ojos cerrados

**-Vez no es un sueño-**le dijo el rubio

**-Si ya me di cuenta-**abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con los de amado Andrew.

**-Bien cariño vendré a hablar con tus padres para pedir su permiso** –la miro

**-¿En serio hablaras con ellos?-**pregunto sin poder creerlo

**-Claro. Contigo quiero hacer las cosas bien, así que hablaremos con tus padres mañana en la noche-**ella solo asintió feliz por sus palabras

Se despidió con otro beso

Entro a su casa y se recargo en la puerta suspirando

**-Serena** –escucho que la llamaban

**-si-**contesto como tonta

**-¿Se puede saber en qué planeta estas?**-le pregunto con diversión la mujer mayor

**-En la luna nana en la luna-**suspiro

**-Pues sí que andas lejos cariño –**rio de su niña

**-Si nana es que Andrew me hacer volar-**por fin la mujer pudo obtener la atención de ella

Las risas de la mujer se escucharon por toda la estancia

Pero un empujón en la puerta donde estaba Serena recargada, la hiso caer hacia delante

**-Hay perdón Serena no pensé que estuvieras ahí-** se disculpó otra hermosa rubia, muy parecida a ella, pero había algunas cosas que la diferenciaban, una era la edad Serena era un año más grande, sus ojos eran verdes y su cabello era un poco más claro

**-No hay problema Mina –**se levantó rápidamente-**ahora no hay nada que me arruine el día**

**-¿No me digas que acabas de llegar de tu cita?-**le pregunto con curiosidad

**-Si –**le confirmo

**-¡Por dios me tienes que contar todo todo!-**dejo caer las bolsas que llevaba en las manos

**-¿Otra vez fuiste de compras Minako?**-pregunto Serena con clara molestia

**-Sí. Perdón es que otra vez pele con Yaten, ya sabes cómo me deprime eso**\- Serena solo negó

**-Por dios Mina ya deja esa relación de locos. No sé qué haces con el si se llevan como un perro y gato, no hay día que no peles con el-** la miro

**-Eso no es cierto el me ama al igual que yo-le** contesto con molestia

-**Pero Mina cualquiera se da cuenta que eso no es verdad, lo de ustedes es costumbre-**Mina la miro con ojos llenos de lagrimas

**-¡Eso no es cierto! –**recogió sus bolsas y subió a su cuarto

**-Hay mina-**solo negó

**-Si mi niña no entiende que está mal-** Diana que todavía estaba ahí hablo

**-Sí pero es terca-**Diana le toco el hombro

**-Tienes que dejar que ella se cuenta por sí misma. Recuerda que nadie escarmienta en cabeza ajena-**Serena la mira

**-Si nana tienes razón-**suspiro con cansancio a ver que su hermana sufría

**-Ese suspiro ya no fue de amor-**rio de ella

**-No nana este no fue de amor**-la miro con diversión

**-Pero me contaras como te fue con Andrew**-le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano

**-Claro que si nana –**la chica le comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido.

La mujer la escuchaba muy atenta y sonreía de vez en cuando.

Serena ahora tenía 17 años estaba a punto de terminar su cuarto semestre de preparatoria, ella era la hija mediana de una de las familias más reconocidas en Tokio, por su nivel social y por qué eran unos de los dueños de los despachos de abogados más famosos y reconocidos de Tokio. Siempre han sido millonarios, así que generación tras generación se heredan el legado Tsukino.

Ella tenía dos hermanos, el mayor era su querido hermano Haruka que en estos omentos se encontraba en un estado de rebeldía, porque su padre quería que el por ser el varón llevara los negocios de la familia, lo cual él se negaba, ya que su sueño era ser un corredor de la fórmula uno.

Y Minako era su hermana menor, ella era muy bella, la herencia de las mujeres Tsukino, pero tenía un defecto era compradora compulsiva, siempre que peleaba con Yaten se iba de comparas porque según ella eso la ayudaba aliviar sus penas. Ella cursaba el segundo semestre de preparatoria.

Los días pasaban rápidamente. Ahora por fin Andrew y ella eran novios oficialmente ya que el chico cumplió con su palabra de pedir permiso a sus padres para salir con ella. Los cuales aceptaron encantados, ya que Andrew pertenecía una de las familias más adineradas, los Furuhata.

El noviazgo iba de maravilla, se llevan muy bien, y eso hacía que los dos se sintieran cómodos y ambos soñaban con compartir su vida para siempre. El amor se notaba a distancia.

Un año paso rápidamente, Serena se concentraba en estudiar para poder pasar su examen de la universidad, quería entra a una de las más reconocidas de Tokio milenio de plata. Pero el día que llego la carta que la habían aceptado brincaba de felicidad

**-¡No puedo creer!-**decía para si

**-¿Que pasa hija?-**pregunto su padre.

Ella miro al hombre de cabellos castaño, ojos color verde y piel blanca, su padre a pesar de los años era muy guapo y atractivo.

-**Papa me aceptaron en la universidad-**grito y corrió para abrazarlo

**-Cariño eso me da mucho gusto, felicidades**-la abrazo

**-A mi más papa-**se alejó de el – **le voy a contar mama, a mi nana, mina y ha Haruka**-cuando menciono el nombre de su hermano su padre frunció el ceño

**-¿Todavía hablas con ese desconsiderado?**-preguntó

**-Si papa, Haruka siempre está en contacto con nosotras-**iba seguir pero no la dejo continuar

**-Será mejor que vayas con tu madre y le cuentas la buena noticia -**la animo, Serena dibujo una sonrisa

**-Si** -sin espermas se alejó. Pero su padre la llamo

**-Serena**-la chica volteo a verlo

**-Si papa-**contesto

-**Recuerda que tú eres mi orgullo-**Serena sintió una enorme alegría

-**Te prometo que no te decepcionare-**sin más se fue

Kenji Tsukino sonrió, nunca pensó que su hija Serena iba a ser una de las que más satisfacción le trajera, ya que no le gustaba mucho la escuela, pero en los últimos dos años de preparatoria demostró que podía con eso y más. Andrew también tuvo algo que ver ya que el la apoyaba en todo.

**-El será un excelente esposo para mi hija**-dijo con orgullo al pensar en un futuro.

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis niñas bueno pues aquí esta otra historia más esperando que les guste, esta creo que viene a sustituir la de "Mentir por amor" jajajaja con las demás sigo pendiente ya que la inspiración no me da para más jajaja pero algún día las terminare…**

**Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva locura les guste la verdad que la estoy escribiendo con todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes, sin negar que me he divertido mucho haciendolo jajaja**

**Bueno me despido y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo…**

**Y una disculpa muy grande por mis horrores de ortografía y gramática…**


	2. Un nuevo trabajo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN ESTOS SON PROPIEDAD DE GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI , YO SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA IDEAS DE ESTA LOCA CABEZA MIA.**

**CAPITULO 2…**

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES…**

El chico rubio observaba paisaje, que estaba frente a él se podía ver todo la ciudad en un hermosos atardecer.

Suspiro con cansancio, hasta cuando seguiría con esta situación, estaba cansado de luchar contra corriente.

**-Amor que haces-**unos esbeltos brazos le rodearon la cintura, quiso sonreir, pero negó. No estaba bien lo que hacían

**-Pensaba-**contesto

-**Ya deja de atormentarte con lo mismo-** el chico deshizo el amarra que le tenía en la cintura, y volteo a verla

**-¡Como me dices eso por dios! Esta mal lo que estamos haciendo-**la miro molesto

**-Crees que no lo sé. Piensas que me siento bien estando con ella. Sabiendo lo que le estamos haciendo-**en la mirada de ella se podía notar la tristeza que eso le causaba, el chico la miro

**-Es que no puedo dejarte esto, es algo más fuerte que yo-** la llevo a sus brazos envolviéndola cariñosamente

**-Yo me siento igual que tú no puedo dejarte. Andrew te amo**-esto último lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos. El chico frunció el ceño

**-Te he dicho que no me digas eso, sabes que yo no te amo. Esto que tenemos es solo química sexual-** subió su tono de voz, mientras la alejaba

**-¡Tú sabes que no es verdad! que esto es más fuerte que nosotros mismos, tiene que a ver más que química como dices-**a ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Esas palabras tan crueles lastimaban mucho

**-¡Ya basta! –**El grito**\- no quiero seguir con este tema. Será mejor que me vaya antes que mi padre comience ha hostigarme-**se dio la vuelta para vestirse. Pero ella le tomo la mano

**-Andrew sabes que estoy diciendo la verdad, porque no hablas con ella y terminas la relación. Dejamos pasar un tiempo y después le decimos que nos enamoramos-**lo miro con esperanza

Andrew comenzó a reír

**-Acaso estás loca. Como piensas que voy a dejar a la mujer que amo, con la que llevo compartiendo más de cuatro años, con la que he soñado para que sea la madre de mis hijos-** la chica soltó el agarre

**-Si mas no recuerdo de esos maravillosos cuatro años que dices, tienes compartiendo conmigo la mitad-**las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas. Sus palabras fueron como puñaladas a su corazón

**-Por dios no comiences a llorar-** se acercó a ella para abrazarla nuevamente

**-Qué piensas que no me duelen tus palabras me lastimas-**lo aventó para que se alejara de ella

Pero el sonido de un celular hiso que el momento de tensión se rompiera, el rubio camino al buro donde se encontraba

**-Es mi padre**-dijo con desagrado, contesto**-si papa –** espero a que hablara- **ya voy para haya**-le dijo molesto**-si ya lo sé** –sin espera más colgó

Miro a donde estaba su acompañante

**-Me tengo que ir, por favor vístete para llevarte a tu casa-**le pidió. Ella no dijo nada solo se dirigió al baño.

Después de varios minutos la pareja salía del estacionamiento del hotel.

Cuando llegaron a su destino el detuvo el coche, fuera de una bonita casa que estaba ubicada en uno de las colonias de clase media.

-**Te llamare más tarde-**le dijo a la chica

**-Sabes que vete al infierno –**salió dándole un fuerte portazo

El solo negó, puso en marcha su auto.

**DESPACHOS TSUKINO **

**-Buenos días –**saludaba cortésmente a su secretaria

**-Buenos días licenciado**-ella se puso de pie he hiso una reverencia

**-¿Qué novedades hay?-**pregunto

**-Nada señor, solo le llago esta correspondencia**-tomo los sobres que tenía en el escritorio y se los entrego

**-Gracias**-el tomo-**algo más-**le pregunto mientras veía los remitentes

**-No señor eso es todo el día de hoy solo tiene tres citas-** le informo

**-Bien, entonces lléveme un café al despacho por favor**-ella contesto rápidamente, él se dirigió a su lujosa oficina, entro y fue directamente a su escritorio tomo asiento

Comenzó a revisar nuevamente la correspondencia, ahí estaba ese maldito sobre que desde hacía varias semanas estaba recibiendo sin falta. Frunció el ceño sabiendo que diría, lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo

Pero esta vez sintió como la sangre se le bajaba.

**-¡Dios es tipo está loco! Como se atreve a enviarme esto-**el sostenía unas fotografías de su familia.

En ellas había dos fotografías de cada uno de sus hijos, las primeras tres eran normales, cada una llevaba la leyenda del ahora, pero las que le helaron la sangre fueron las tres últimas, donde sus hijos estaban muertos de diferentes maneras, era claro que era un foto montaje, pero aun así, era un horror imaginar que sus hijos terminarían así, cada una de ellas llevaba la otra leyenda con un después.

Temblando se fijó dentro del sobre ahí estaba el típico mensaje formado por letras de periódico, en el que decía." así terminaran tus adorados hijos Kenji Tsukino"

Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Esto se estaba saliendo de las manos, primero llegaban mensajes cortos con frases que él pensaba que eran de un loco queriendo, sacar ventaja de su posición.

Pero ahora esto sobrepasaba los límites. Temía por la vida de sus hijos, ellos eran lo que más amaba y no permitiría que nada les pasara mientras él estuviera vivo.

Se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta

-**Adelante-**segundos después entraba su secretaria, con una bandeja en las manos

**-Le traigo su café**-le dijo ella**-¿licenciado está bien? –**pregunto con preocupación al ver su cara

**-No, estoy mal muy mal, mire-** le mostro las fotografías.

La chica puso la bandeja en el escritorio para poder tomar los que le estaba mostrando, sus ojos se abrieron con horror

**-Dios mío-**dijo tapándose la boca

**-Si Sirconia un desgraciado le quiere hacer daño a mis hijos-**era notoria la preocupación y al mismo tiempo el enojo en su voz

**-¿Pero qué piensa hacer licenciado?-** pregunto

**-No lo sé. No les pudo asustar ya que no podrían llevar una vida normal-**pensó por unos minutos

**-Por qué no les contrata escoltas-**le sugirió

**-Eso mismo es lo que estoy pensando, pero no sé cómo decirles. Seguro que Mina pegara el grito en el cielo, tal vez Serena lo tome tranquilamente, pero el problema es Haruka no sé dónde rayos esta ahora-**se quedó pensando

-**Tengo entendido que la señorita Serena está en contacto con él, por qué no le pregunta donde esta-** Kenji la miro, negó

**-No creo que me diga nada. Hace más de tres años que no hablo con mi hijo-**contesto con tristeza

**-Entonces tendrá que hablar con ellas y contarles lo que está pasando señor**\- mujer lo miro con seriedad

-**Pues creo que no hay otra solución. Tendré que hablar con toda la familia, hacer mi orgullo a un lado y convencer a Haruka que regrese y contratar a los mejores escoltas para que cuiden de ellos- **miro con preocupación a la mujer que lleva más 15 años trabajando con el

**-Ahora mismo checare en internet cuales son las mejores agencias de seguridad en la ciudad-** sin esperar respuesta salió de la despacho

**AGENCIA BLACK**

**D**os chicos se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento

**-Ahora no te me escaparas-** decía un chico peli plateado a otro que sostenía por el cuello

**-Eso lo veremos-**le dio un golpe en el estómago con el codo, provocando que soltara el arma que llevaba en la mano, rápidamente le doblo el brazo asía atrás**\- ¿quién no se iba a escapar?-**soltó el amarre, mientras le preguntaba

**-Te felicito, cada vez estas mejor entrenado**-le decía

**-No exageres solo he practicado varios deportes –**le contesto con arrogancia

**-Tampoco es para que seas tan arrogante-**se cruzó de brazos y lo miro con el ceño fruncido

El otro soltó unas sonoras carcajadas

**-Vamos Diamante –**le tocaba el hombro

**-Es que-**pero el chico no pudo terminar su reclamo por que una voz muy conocida para ellos los llamo

**-Diamante y Chiba –**los dos mencionados voltearon a ver a la persona que los llamaba

**-Si –**contestaron al mismo tiempo

**-Por lo que veo hasta para hablar están coordinados**-rio de los chicos

**-Vamos tío Sabio no estarás aquí solo para burlarte de nosotros verdad-**pregunto indignado el peli plateado

Sabio Black era dueño de la agencia de guardaespaldas Black Moon. Gracias a que siempre tenía personal bien preparado y profesional, era que contaba con un gran prestigio y reconocimiento

**-No claro que no** –contesto poniéndose serio

**-¿Entonces?-**pregunto el otro chico

**-Pues les tengo noticias-**los miro

**-Así ¿y qué es?** –pregunto Diamante

**-Que ya dejaran de estar de zánjanos, ya tienen trabajo**-les confirmo lo que sospechaban

**-Eso es excelente**-dijo uno de ellos y sonrieron, chocaron sus manos

**-Si tío eso es una excelente noticia-**le aplaudió Diamante

-**Si me imagino que ya les urge irse de aquí y dejarme con el trabajo verdad-**frunció el ceño y levanto una ceja

**-Claro que no sabes que si nos necesitas después vendremos ayudarte-**le contesto su sobrino el otro solo asintió

**-Eso no es verdad y menos lo creo de ti doctorcito**-lo señalo al otro chico

**-Vamos Sabio aparte de ser mi jefe eres un buen amigo. Te aseguro que un que sea de visita estaré aquí- **sabio lo miro y le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza

**-No te burles de mí-**le reclamo

**-Bueno ya dejen la pelea ¿y dinos de que se trata el trabajo?-**pregunto Diamante con curiosidad

**-Con que no nos vaya a tocar cuidar a otra mujer mayor-**se quejó el pelinegro

Sabio soltó unas carcajadas

**-Vamos doctorcito no te fue tan mal**-levanto una de sus pobladas cejas

-**Que si no fue mal yo diría malísimo, por dios no me podía quitar a esa anciana de encima sin contar sus miradas lésbicas-**se quejó, cruzo los brazos

Los dos presentes rieron al recordar como el pelinegro diario llegaba suplicando que lo cambiara de cliente

**Pues te dejare sufriendo un momento –**rio sabio –**hasta que estén mis hijos aquí hablaremos de eso**-sin más se fue

**-Vaya que tu tío sabe cómo ponerme de malas**-se quejó

-**Ya relájate-**le toco el hombro

-**He chicos ya llego el almuerzo**-grito desde la puerta un peli plateado

**-Malaquite por que te tardaste tanto-**se quejó Diamante

**-Hay perdóname la vida. Yo no tengo la culpa que la chica que me atendió fuera tan testadura y tardara tanto en darme su número de teléfono-**ahora el que se quejaba era el

**-¿Quien estaba?-**pregunto el pelinegro

**-Unasuki**-le contesto con tono pícaro

**-Pues no te puedo negar que es una chica muy linda**-le siguió el juego

**-Hay vamos Darien lo último que le mire fue la cara- **le contesto al pelinegro. Diamante se soltó a reír

El pelinegro molesto por lo descortés que eran. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza

**-Oye –**se quejó Diamante

**-¡Cállate está hablando de una dama**!- Le recordó

-**Pues eso dile a tu hermano que es quien solo con ver una escoba con falda corre trae ella-** contesto mientras se sobaba

-**Ya dejen de jugar, que esto se enfría-**les dijo Malaquite

-**Seguro que debe estar helado-**se quejó Diamante otra vez

**-Ya no jodas. Sabías que existen los hornos de microondas-**pregunto en tono sarcástico

Se fueron a done estaba el área de comida, que solo era una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas y un mueble en el cual estaba el horno y algunos platos, tazas y vasos

**-De verdad que tu tío es un tacaño-**se quejó Darien

**-¡Por qué lo dices!-** Pregunto Diamante curioso

**-Solo mira esto –**señalo el pequeño comedor- una sola mesa para todo el personal

**-Pues debes de ponerlo en quejas y sugerencias-**le aconsejo Malaquite en tono divertido, mientras Diamante volvió a reír

**-Para que, al final Sabio se limpia el trasero con ellas-**los tres chicos se soltaron a reír mientras calentaban su delicioso desayuno

Después de un rato estaban entrando en la oficina de su jefe

**-Por favor tomen asiento –**les señalo las sillas, ellos obedecieron rápidamente ya que cuando Sabio tenía que dar indicciones era demasiado serio. Y quería que se concentraran en lo que les tenía que decir

Unos minutos después entraban otras tres personas más, las cuales solo miraron a sus compañeros

**-Bien ya que estamos todos comenzare**-todos estaban atentos en lo que les tenía que decir**\- Hoy en la mañana recibí una llamada**

**-Vaya que novedad papa-**dijo uno de los presentes

**-¡Te quiere callar Neflyte!**-le ordeno

**-Es que**-quiso hablar

**-¡Que te calles he dicho! porque aun que me veas viejo todavía te puedo dar unos buenos golpes- **todo los presentes comenzaron a silbar**\- recuerda quien fue el que te enseño todo lo que sabes**-lo miro al ver que su primogénito no dijo nada mas

**-Bien voy a continuar. Como les decía recibí una llamada –**miro a su hijo mayor y recalco la última palabra- **era de uno de los hombres más ricos de Tokio-**los presentes solo esperaban que continuara- **él ha estado recibiendo anónimos amenazando con matar a sus hijos, por lo tanto está requiriendo de nuestro servicios.**

**-Pero por que no avisa a la policía-**dijo la única mujer que había el grupo

**-No puede, porque según el solo les contara a sus hijos lo indispensable, para que acepten que los cuiden, sobre todo su hijo mayor- **contesto la pregunta mirando a la chica

**-No me digas es el hijo rebelde-**dijo un chico de cabellos azules

**-Si Zafiro –**le confirmo, pero continuo –**Bien él ha escuchado hablar que nuestra agencia, y sabe que es seria y profesional, así que me pido a mis mejores hombres para que se encarguen de cuidar sus hijos**

**-¿Y se puede saber quién es? –**pregunto Malaquite

**-Es Kenji Tsukino-**contesto

**-Kenji Tsukino el hombre más reconocido de Tokio-**Neflyte abrió los ojos con sorpresa

**-Pero por que no llama a nosotros –**todos miraron al pelinegro**\- El debería tener un ejército se seguridad para cuidar de su familia-** termino de decir

**-Darien tiene razón, con el dinero que tiene eso es algo extraño-**dijo la chica

**-Ya basta, los motivos por los cuales no tiene escoltas no nos incumben. Nuestro deber es hacer nuestro trabajo bien. Lo importante ahora es que se decidió por nuestra agencia, no puedo negarme a darle el servicio-** los miro con el ceño fruncido. Los presentes solo asintieron

**-¿Cuándo empezaremos?-**pregunto Diamante

**-En cuanto me haga llegar toda la información de su familia, no hace falta que les explique verdad** –los miro

**-No-** Todos movieron sus cabezas asía los lados. Ya que conocían los procedimientos antes de empezar cualquier trabajo

**-Bien ahora váyanse a seguir con lo que estaban asiendo**-todos los presentes se pusieron de pies y fueron saliendo uno por uno

Ya cuando estaban a fuera la chica se adelantó, mientras pasaba, uno de ellos no pudo dejar de mirarla

**-Ya deberías de animare hablarle-**dijo Darien

**-Es que tengo miedo que me rechace-**le contesto en tono bajo, para que la chica no los escuchara

**-No lo creo seguro que es miedo a que te parta la cara cuando te le acerques-**se burló Zafiro, todos los presentes rieron

**-La verdad que hasta yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de pedirle una cita –**dijo Malaquite mientras fingía un estremecerse

**-Son unos exagerados-**grito Diamante

**-Exagerados-**le dio Neflyte con sarcasmo

**-Si-** confirmo-**ella es una mujer muy delicada y bella-**esto último lo dijo bajando la voz

**-Claro que es hermosa**-Zafiro le paso el brazo por los hombros-**pero tiene una mano muy poderosa-** mientras empuñada su mano y la levanta

Todos rieron hasta Diamante, el pobre chico solo rogaba porque un día se le quitara este temor hablarle

**CASA FURUHATA**

El rubio bajo de su auto, entro a su casa.

**-Te tardaste -**se escuchó la voz de Jedite Furuhata por toda la estancia

**-Por favor papa no comiences – **le suplico**\- no estoy de humor para tus reclamos**

-**No me digas que la zorrita con la estabas se te puso neurótica- **Andrew solo miro con enojo

**-¡Deja de decirle así!-**empuño una de sus manos

Jedite analizaba todo el comportamiento de su hijo,

**-Andrew no puedes cometer ninguna estupidez, si estas empezando a sentir algo por esa tipa tienes que enterrarlo me oye-**le ordeno. Si se podía mas el chico lo miro todavía mas molesto

**-Claro que no siento nada por ella-**le aclaro

-**Pues yo veo todo lo contrario-**contesto subiendo la voz

-**Te equivocas papa yo a la única que quiero es a Serena-** dijo más para convencerse el que a su padre

**-Más te vale, por que no voy a dejar ir la oportunidad que poder salvar nuestras empresas. Ella es nuestra única salvación-**le recordó lo que llevaba escuchando desde hacía un año

**-Si papa eso ya lo tengo bien claro-**contesto en un grito

Jedite se relajó, no quería que su hijo desapareciera y mandara todo al diablo

**-Hijo-**le hablo más tranquilo mientras le tocaba ambos hombros**-puedes divertirte con quien tú quieras, tener aventuras con cuanta mujer se te ponga enfrente. Pero nunca debes de olvidar tu deber con tu familia. **

**-Si mi deber es que me case con Serena-**termino de hablar por el

**-Exactamente. Debes de alejarte de esa mujer antes que Serena se dé cuenta**-le aconsejo

**-¡Crees que no he intentado!-**grito alejándose de el –**esto es más fuerte que yo. Sabes que es lo que siento cunado estoy con Serena ¡no verdad no lo sabes! me siento el peor hombre del mundo por traicionar su confianza**-empuñaba sus manos

**-Entonces solo aléjate de la otra-**le recomendó como si fuera lo más lógico

**-Es que no entiendes, con ella tengo otras cosas que me hacen falta con Serena-**lo miro

-**Yo sé que Serena es una mujer muy tranquila y conservadora. Pero veras que después de que se casen olvidaras todo lo vivido con esa mujer-**Andrew sentía una opresión en el pecho solo de pensar en esa posibilidad.

Pero no quería perder a Serena ella era hermosa, inteligente, noble y muy educada. Cualquier hombre se sentiría orgulloso de estar a su lado. Pero con ella había una pasión que con solo verla se excitaba, era una mujer realmente hermosa y también de buenos sentimientos, sin contar que se entregaba a él por amor. Y él era un maldito bastardo que no merecía tener a ninguna de las dos a su lado.

-**Ya no quiero seguir hablando de lo mismo papa**-se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y vueltas al mismo asunto. Y su única conclusión es que es un maldito cobarde

**-Andrew-**una voz femenina lo llamo. Pero el chico no hiso caso- ¿**qué le pasa papa?-**la chica de cabellos de fuego le pregunto a su padre

**-Nada hija tu hermano está un poco distraído eso es todo-**el miro con cariño a su hija menor Kakyruu, que era una copia de su mujer Kaolinet , las dos tenían el cabello rojo, ojos color verde y piel blanca

**-Es que se ve muy preocupado**-se quedó pensando por unos segundos. Realmente le preocupa su hermano él siempre es muy alegra pero desde hacía más de un año que estaba siempre estresado y de mal humor

**-No lo creo cariño seguro que es algo de la escuela-**le aseguro

**-Tal vez se peleó con Serena. Le voy hablar**-dijo

**-No hija, no está bien que te metas en las cosas de tu hermano**-la riño**-aparte que si no es eso solo vas a preocupar a Serena-**la miro esperando la respuesta

**-Sí creo que tienes razón-**sería mejor que siguiera el consejo de su padre.

**CASA TSUKINO**

Un fuerte grito se escuchó por toda la casa, el personal de servicio que pasaba por ahí solo miraba el estudio de dónde provino semejante grito, algunos sonrieron al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿**Se puede saber que están haciendo ustedes?-**pregunto Diana la ama de llaves. Las chicas solo se pusieron rígidas, negaron rápidamente y sin esperar más salieron casi corriendo.

Diana solo sonrió al ver lo graciosa que fue su huida, pero otro grito se escuchó.

Sería mejor que se aleja de ahí antes que camina saliera como caballo desbocado, quien sabe que les estaría diciendo su padre para que esta se ponga tan histérica.

Mientras dentro de este la chica rubia estaba frente al escritorio, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

**-Por favor hija es por su bien-**le habla su madre con voz tranquila, y casi suplicante

**-No mama me niego a traer un maldito gorila detrás de mí** –su voz era demasiado alta, provocando que su hermana mayor que estaba sentada, se tapara sus odios para no seguir escuchándola.

**-¡No me interesa si estas de acuerdo o no!-**hablo su padre ya molesto por su actitud tan infantil

**-Pero papa –**le contesto-**por dios Serena dile algo-**volteo a ver a su hermana.

La chica mencionada solo levanto la mirada y le dijo

**-No esta vez estoy de acuerdo con papa-**le respondió

**-¡Pero como puedes estar de acuerdo!**-abrió los ojos como platos

-**Por la simple razón que tu hermana es más razonable-**hablo Kenji, contento de ver que no se había equivocado, Serena lo apoyaría

**-Por favor Serena –**Mina la miro ignorando lo que su padre decía**-no tendremos intimad. Ni siquiera podrás darle un beso a Andrew, sin que esos tipos te estén mirando- **cayo para ver qué era lo ella respondía

**-Lo se Mina, pero esto es solo temporal mientras papa averigua quien es el responsable de esas amenaza. Que no puedes entender, el solo se está preocupando por nosotras**\- contesto en tono calmado

**-¡Pues no! me niego y me niego- **se dejó caer en su asiento con el ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, dejando ver que estaba muy molesta

**-Mina tienes que entender que es por tu bien-**hablo nuevamente Ikuko, su madre una mujer de cabellos azulados, piel blanca y ojos color azul. Su belleza era notoria y su porte, dejaba ver que era una mujer muy elegante y culta

**-No quiero-**contesto de mala gana volteo la cara

**-Harás lo que yo diga**-dijo terminante Kenji, respiro para tranquilizarse**\- Serena-**llamo su hija mayor, la cual rápidamente dirigió su mirada a el

**-Si papa-**contesto

-**Necesito que medes el número de teléfono de tu hermano –**Serena abrió los ojos como platos- **no me veas así tengo que protegerlo a él también. Los tres son mis hijos, él también está en las fotos que les comente-**Serena solo asintió**-sé que no llevamos una buena relación, pero no me gustaría que le pasara nada-**termino de decir en tono realmente preocupo, por su primogénito

**-Si papa lo entiendo, ahora mismo te lo doy**-Serena tomo su celular y comenzó a buscar. Solo esperaba que Haruka no se molestara con ella y comprendiera la preocupación de sus padres por el

**-Gracias hija. A él también le mentiré para hacerlo venir y cuando este aquí le diré la verdad-**les dijo para que no fueran a contar algo antes que él estuviera aquí.

**-Si papa no te preocupes no le contare nada**-contesto comprensivamente Serena

-**Claro por qué sabes que el también, no permitiría que unos estúpidos estén siguiéndolo todo el maldito día- **soltó Mina, sin dejar su pose de molestia

**-No me interesa lo que digas jovencita aquí se hará lo que yo diga me entendiste-**contesto su padre molesto por la actitud

El estudio se quedó en completo silencio, todos se miraban con preocupación, mientras Serena estaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando.

¿Quién los quería dañar? si ellos nunca le han hecho daño a nadie.

**-¿Ya lo encontraste hija?-l**e pregunto su padre

**-Si papa-**la chica le comenzó a dictar numero por numero mientras él lo digitaba en el teléfono. El primer sonido se escucho

**-Por favor salgan**-les pidió su padre. Dos de ellas solo asintieron mientras la otra solo se puso de pies y salió

Se escuchó el hola hijo, en la voz nerviosa de Kenji, cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas

**-No puedo creer que seas una traidora Serena-**le grito Mina

**-Claro que eso no es cierto simplemente entiendo a mi padre-**le contesto

**-Es que no entiendo porque eres tan terca hija es por su bien –**hablo Ikuko-¿**cuantas veces tenemos que repetírtelo?**-le pregunto

**-¡Sabes que hagan lo que quieren!–**se dio la vuelta y se fue

**-Hay esa hija mía- **Ikuko solo negó

**-Ya mama –**Serena la abrazo **– no te preocupes ya lo aceptara, y veras que estará todo bien**-Ikuko la miro con amor

**-Eso espero hija porque me moriría si algo les pasara –**la apretó más a ella

**-No pasara nada mama**-le contesto para animarla. La mujer solo suspiro, y por dentro le rogaba a dios que su hija tuviera razón.

**CASA CHIBA**

La familia cenaba amenamente contando como les había ido durante el día.

Los Chiba eran una familia, no millonaria, pero vivían sin preocupaciones, ya que todos aportaban algo para poder sacar los gastos de esta y los estudios de cada uno de ello. La única que no trabaja era Rei Chiba la menor, una hermosa chica de cabellos negros, ojos color amatistas y piel blanca.

**-¿Entonces mañana tienes una cita para ver a sus nuevas protegidos?-**pregunto su padre.

Artemis Chiba era un hombre de piel blanca, cabellos platinados y ojos color azul cielo, era un hombre adulto, pero a pesar de ellos estaba bien conservado, apenas y se veían algunas canas blancas que se perdían es su cabello platinado

**-Si papa, cuidaremos ni más ni menos que a los hijos de Kenji Tsukino-**hablo Darien

**-Eso pasa cuando tienen tanto dinero-**dijo Rei –**todo mundo se quiere aprovechar de eso**

**-Si tienes razón a veces tienes sus desventajas ser millonarios. Por eso yo nunca lo seré-** Malaquite se señalo

**-Pues eso un que quieran hijos-**hablo la reina de la casa, todo miraron a la hermosa mujer de ojos color zafiro, piel morena y cabellos negros como la noche- **nosotros somos gente humilde**

**-Pero eso no quiere decir que somos menos que cualquiera de esos riquillos mama-**dijo Rei molesta

**-Con eso estoy de acuerdo hija, nadie vale mas que nadie en este mundo**-le contesto ella**-lo que yo quiero decir, es que nosotros no nacimos en cuna de oro, pero somos una familia muy unida y nos cuidamos unos con otros- **Rei dibujo una sonrisa, sabía que lo decía era cierto

**-Espero que les vaya muy bien en su nuevo trabajo hijos**-les hablo Artemis

**-Si papa estamos seguros que sí. Aparte que estamos acostumbrados a tratar con esa gente-**contesto Darien

**-Sobre todo con ancianas millonarias verdad-**Malaquite toco su hombro, todos se soltaron a reír, pero para el comentario de su hermano no le causo las más mínima gracia.

**-Por favor ya no me le recuerdes quieres- **Le pidió el moreno, eso era algo de lo que se quería olvidar.

Todos rieron a un más al ver su cara de terror

**-Espero que el señor Tsukino no te ponga a cuidar de su esposa, quien sabe a lo mejor está igual de vieja que tu ultima protegida-**dijo Artemis siguiendo el juego de su hijo mayor

**-Tú también papa-**se quejó Darien

**-Bueno, bueno ya tranquilos –**hablo Luna después de terminar de reír**\- terminemos de cenar quieren**-le pidió a todos

Todos terminaron su cena y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

**-Hacer maletas hermano, que nos espera nuestro nuevo trabajo-**dijo Malaquite cuando estaban entrando en su cuarto

**-Sí que flojera no hace ni una semana que regrese de mi último empleo**-dijo Darien, en su tono de voz de podía notar el fastidio

-**Si pero pagaran muy bien, con eso tu podrás terminar tus estudios y yo pondré comenzar con mi negocio-**suspiro ilusionado

**-Por ese motivo es por el cual me animo a seguir-**sabían que por fin sus sueño se podría hacer realidad

**-Entonces comencemos-**Malaquite se dirigió a su armario y comenzó a sacar ropa

-**Solo espero que no sean una niñitas tan frívolas y arrogantes**\- mientras decía eso se quedado pensando qué clase de personas les tocaría cuidar esta vez

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola hermosas otra vez yo, pues con gustos le digo que aquí les dejo el capítulo 2, esperando que la historia vaya tomando un poco más sentido, como ven creo que a mi Darien y Malaquite les va tocar cuidar a esas dos, vamos a ver que les depara juntos jajajaja.

**GRACIAS **de todo corazón a todas las personas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas, espero que la historia sea de su agrado y sigan apoyándome.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: mi preciosa amiga muchas gracias por rw, espero que con este capítulo ya puedas despegar alguna de tus dudas respecto a cómo se van a conocer y lo que serán jajajaja. Te quiero y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo abrazos

**Nos leemos en próximo**. Una disculpa muy grande, por los horros de ortografía y gramática… =)


	3. ¡Tus ojos!

**LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTA HISTORIA LE PERTENECEN AL GRAN NAOKO TKEUCHI. AMI SOLO ME PERTENECE LA CREACION DE LA HISTORIA YA SABEN IDEAS DE MI LOCA CABEZA Y DE AQUÍ Y DE HAYA.**

**CAPITULO 3…**

Dos chicas rubias bajaban las escaleras de su casa. Una de ellas estaba bañada y cambiada, tenía la mirada puesta en su hermana menor, quien bajaba de mala gana todavía vestía su piyama, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

**-Ya por favor Mina quita esa cara-**le dijo Serena riendo

**-No quiero. No entiendo por qué papa nos manda hablar tan temprano, solo para presentarnos a esos tontos –**contesto molesta

-**Tal vez porque papa tiene algo que hacer**-trato de calmarla Serena – pero a ti lo que en realidad te molesta es que siga con la idea de mandarnos cuidar-mina solo la miro y frunció el ceño

**-Pues sí, no quiero a esos tipos detrás de mí todo el día-**grito, molesta, quitándose algunos mechones de cabello de la frente

**-Estas equivocada**-le corrigió Serena, la chica abrió los ojos**-no será todo el día- **le dijo en tono serio

**-¿En serio?-** pregunto esperanzada

**\- Si-** le aseguro- **solo será por en el día, cada que salgas de noche-**rio un poco al ver como su hermana volvía a molestarse

-**Eres una tonta Serena**-le grito bajando más deprisa los escalones que le faltaban

Las carajadas de la rubia resonaron por toda la casa

**-Se puede saber por qué mi nena trae esa cara-**pregunto Diana quien estaba abajo esperándolas, y se asustó un poco al ver la cara de Mina

**-No pasa nada nana-**contesto la Mina sin detenerse

**-Pero cariño creo que sería conveniente que te subieras a cambiar-**le aconsejo

**-No lo hare, eso pasa por levantarme tan temprano-**no detuvo su andar

**-Déjala nana**-le dijo Serena, quien la saludaba con un beso en la mejilla

**-Pero cariño, hay demasiados hombres dentro del estudio-** Serena se encogió de hombros

**-Ha Mina le gusta ser el centro de atención o no-**pregunto divertida

**-Si –**contesto no muy segura**\- pero –** Serena no la dejo continuar

**-Ya nana no te preocupes deja que pase vergüenzas así aprenderá a contralar ese carácter**-sin más se dio la vuelta siguiendo a su hermana.

Dentro del estudio se encontraban Kenji con Sabio, él les presentaba a los que de ahora en adelante seria los que protegerían a sus hijas

**-Él es Malaquite y Darien Chiba-**señalo a los primeros, los cuales solo hicieron una reverencia**-ellos señalo a los otros dos son Diamante, Zafiro y Neflyte Black-** los mencionados hicieron el mismo gesto-**y por ultimo le presento a Esmeralda-** la chica de cabellos verde y ojos color oscuro hiso una reverencia

**-¿Una mujer?**-pregunto Kenji con incredulidad, provocando que la chica frunciera el ceño con notorio disgusto

**-Le aseguro señor Kenji que está muy bien capacitada. De hecho me atrevería a asegurar que está mejor preparada que todos ellos-**señalo a los presentes. Los cuales solo asintieron

**-Bien confiere en su palabra**-le contesto ya más tranquilo al saber que sus hijas estarían bien cuidadas-**bien jóvenes** –les llamo todos, cada uno de ellos centro su atención en el**-creo que Sabio ya les informo como están las cosas, hay una persona que quiere dañar a mis hijos-**miro levente a Ikuko quien estaba sentada observando todo con detenimiento- **hasta ahora la policía está trabajando en averiguar quién es. Pero mientras no sepamos, quien es ese maldito loco que quiere** **dañar a mis hijos. Yo no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar su bienestar. Así que por esa razón están ustedes aquí-**los chicos lo miraban con mucha atención**-tengo tres hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre. Ellos son mi mayor tesoro lo más valioso que tengo así que espero que los protejan de todo y de todos**\- los miro a cada uno a los ojos**\- por favor protéjanlos bien**-le pidió, pero más que pedido fue un ruego

**-Si señor no se preocupe ellos saben a un acosta de su propia vida-**contesto Sabio por ellos. Siempre le rogaba a dios que nunca pasara nada, no le gustaría perder a uno de sus hijos y alguno de estos jóvenes llenos de sueños.

**-Muy bien –**contesto Kenji tranquilamente

De pronto se escuchó un ruido en la puerta. Todos miraron al lugar de donde provenía ese ruido.

Para sorpresa de muchos entro una hermosa chica rubia, tenía el cabello revuelto, traía pantuflas, un mini short, una blusa de tirantes, era obvio que era su piyama

Cuando la chica se dio cuenta que estaba llena de hombres, abrió los ojos con notoria sorpresa, llevo una mano a su boca, no pudo evitar que su cara se tornara roja por la vergüenza que sentía

**-Dios-**exclamo en voz baja. Pero todos los presentes la escucharon

**-¡Minako!**-se escuchó la voz fuerte de su padre casi en un grito. La chica lo miro

**-Si papa-**contesto con tranquilidad, una que en realidad no sentía, pero su orgullo no le permitía mostrarse débil

**-¡Se pude saber por qué bajas en esas fachas!-**pregunto molesto

Mina frunció el ceño otra vez

-**Porque estaba dormida, y como no quería hacerte esperar baje así-**se señaló con las manos

-**Pero hace más de media hora que les mande llamar, bien pudiste cambiarte-**la reto

**-Pues yo no hace más de tres minutos que me levante-**volvió su mirada a los presentes.

Mirándolos a todos de pies a cabeza, no podía negar que eran unos chicos muy guapos, sobre todo el de cabello negro y ojos azules

Su mirada siguió examinando, pero cuando llego al platinado, moreno de cuerpo notoriamente musculo se prendo de él, tenía los ojos más lindos que pudo ver en su vida, eran de color azul de un azul tan claro que casi se veían como el agua. Su corazón salto dentro de su pecho provocando que los latidos aumentaran, su estómago comenzara a sentir mariposas.

-**Mina-**escucho a lo lejos la voz de su padre**-Mina**\- cada vez estaba más cerca, ya casi llegas papa, pensaba mientras veía a los ojos del platinado**-Mina-**el grito se escuchó más fuerte haciéndola saltar en su lugar

**-Hay papa me asustaste-**se quejó volteando a verlo

**-Es que estoy llamando y tú como siempre en la luna –**le regaño

**-Hay perdón es que no te escuche –**se encogió de hombros

**-Si eso lo pude notar-**contesto con sarcasmo**-te preguntaba por tu hermana**-pregunto por su hija mayor

**-Ha Serena ahí-**pero no alcanzo a contestar, ya que Serena contesto por ella

**-Aquí estoy papa**-dijo cuando entro al estudio. Su padre sonrió y se acercó a ella para saludarla

**-Cariño que bien que estas aquí- ** la abrazo y camino con ella hasta donde estaban todos

Los presentes solo observaban la situación con diversión

Pero uno de ellos no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, era ella, era su ángel, estaba un poco cambiada pero era ella. Lo que menos espero fue volver a ver esa chica que le robo el corazón aquel día en el centro comercial.

Desde que la vio su corazón se aceleró como un loco, mientras corrientes eléctricas recorrían todo su cuerpo. No podía ni hablar de la impresión que le causo. Era la mujer más bella que sus ojos habían visto. Ahora estaba más mujer, más femenina. Pero esa mirada de ternura que el recordaba no había cambiado nada en ella. Sus ojos color cielo la hacían ver su corazón.

No pudo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro

-**Amigo te estas desinflando**-le murmuro Diamante que estaba a un lado de él.

-**Te quieres callar**\- le dio un codazo

Diamante solo se agarró donde recibió el golpeo y miro al frente

Serena miraba a todos los hombres que estaban presentes, los miro a cada uno de ellos, pero se detuvo a contemplar a dos de ellos, no recordaba de dónde pero estaba segura que ya los había visto en algún lado. Pero al no recordar solo se encogió de hombros.

Pero sintió una mirada sobre ella, sus ojos se encontraron con esa mirada, dios esos hermosos ojos color zafiro ya los había visto pero ¿Dónde?¿ dónde? se preguntaba.

**-Ya que estamos todos reunidos –**hablo Kenji salvando a la rubia de sus pensamientos

**-No es cierto papa falta Haruka**-hablo Mina con ironía

-**Tu sabes que tu hermano todavía no está en casa**-Kenji la miro con enojo, la chica solo se encogió de hombros, Kenji siguió con lo que estaba-**como les decía ahora que ya estamos todos les voy a presentar a mis hijas ella es mi hija mayor Serena Tsukino- **la señalo, la chica solo hiso una reverencia**\- ella es mi hija Minako Tsukino la menor**-la chica solo los miro de pies a cabeza y voltio la cara

**-Vaya muñequita**-dijo Malaquite en voz baja**-ojala que te toque cuidarla ti** –se quejó con Darien

**-Si se ve que tiene un carácter especial-**concordó con él. Pero por dentro deseaba cuidar a Serena hermoso nombre pensó.

-**Como pueden ver mis hijas tienen personalidades muy distintas, así que señor Sabio le pido de favor que les asigne a alguien que pueda lidiar con cada una de ellas-**esto último lo dijo mirando a Mina

-**Si señor Kenji no se preocupe**-hiso reverencia

**-Bien entonces los dejare en compañía de mi esposa, para junto con ella decidan eso. Yo me tengo que retirar tengo una reunión en veinte minutos-**miro su reloj

**-Señor si usted está de acuerdo mi hijo Zafiro será su guardaespaldas, está muy bien preparado y capaz para esa tarea**-Kenji miro al chico de cabello azulado

**-Está bien. Zafiro**-lo llamo-**nos vamos**-le ordeno, el chico solo asintió. Kenji se despido de su esposa e hijas y salió del estudio dejando a todos en silencio

**-Bien entonces lo escucho señor sabio-**lo animó a continuar Ikuko

**El señor Kenji me dijo que quería dos personas con cada una de sus hijas, una con su hijo y otra con usted y otra con el**

**-Exacto a mi hijo le dejamos solo uno ya que fue la condición que puso para regresar a casa y yo solo quiero a una persona, ya que las amenazas no son en mi contra, mi esposo ya tiene a su chofer que también está preparado para protegerlo en caso que sea necesario, por esa razón solo necesita un hombre- **suspiro con preocupación**-pero hijas son las más expuestas y vulnerables a que les pueda pasar algo, son presas fácil**-las miro con preocupación**-por esa razón niñas con ustedes estarán dos hombres cuidándolas-l**es confirmo

-**Pero mama-**se quejó Mina

**-Te callas Minako**-la miro con enojo**-tu harás lo que se te ha ordenado**-la chica solo bajo su mirada

Sabio carraspeo un poco, para romper la tensión del momento

**-Señora si está usted de acuerdo los asignare de la siguiente manera-**miro a los chicos, mientras veía como Malaquite hacia gesto que le decía que con la rubia no, con la rubia no. El hombre sonrió y pensó que idiota eres ya que las dos chicas eran rubias, negó con la cabeza**\- Darien y Diamante cuidaran de la señorita Serena-**los dos chicos asintieron**\- Malaquite y Neflyte de la señorita Minako**-los dos chicos lo miraron con enojo, pero asintieron- **Esmeralda cuidara de usted** –la chica asintió en un gesto. Sabio miro a Ikuko- ¿**no si usted quiera hacer algún cambio?**\- pregunto la mujer negó

**-No, está muy bien, pero falta alguien para mi hijo Haruka**-dijo al ver que no sobraba nadie

**-Por eso no se preocupe, mi hijo Zafiro estará con él, yo estaré con su esposo. Pero por hoy fue con el ya mañana que este aquí su hijo, cada uno de nosotros tomara su lugar**-le aclaro

-**Muy bien entonces no se hable más, ya podre estar más tranquila a ver que mis niñas estarán bien protegidas por esto fuertes y apuesto chicos**-dijo en broma provocando un leve sonrojo en ellos, menos en los Chiba, que solo asintieron. Vaya esos chicos sí que se toman demasiado enserio su trabajo pensó la mujer.

Lo que ella no sabía era que solo uno de ellos era así de carácter serio y tranquilo , mientras que el otro era más alegra y vivas , solo que esta vez estaba molesto por que le asignaron cuidar a muñequita caprichosa.

-**Entonces nosotros nos retiramos a nuestro lugares-**dijo Sabio haciendo una reverencia y moviendo su cabeza de lado para que su equipo comenzara a caminar.

Cuando estaban fuera del estudio uno de ellos pego el grito en el cielo

-**Por dios Sabio te dije que con la rubia no-**se quejó el platinado

**-Pues para la otra has otro gesto idiota que las dos son rubias-**dijo Darien tocando su hombro, todos los presentes se soltaron a reír

Malaquite solo se llevó la mano a la cabeza rascándose, frunciendo el ceño, era cierto que tonto. Pero pronto se le paso su confusión

-**Pero aun así sabio me niego a cuidar a esa niña berrinchuda**-dijo

**-Mira Malaquite ya los asigne no puedo hacer ningún cambio, el señor Kenji me pidió que los asignara dependiendo su personalidad y como a ti te encanta lidiar con ese tipo de niñas, te tocara a ti –**lo señalo

**-Y yo porque papa**-se quejó ahora Neflyte

-**por qué lo ordeno yo, que soy tu padr**e-el chico solo abrió la boca, pero prefirió cerrarla a ver la cara de su padre

-**Está bien papa-**todos se soltaron a reír otra vez

**-Solo falta que ustedes se queje-**miro al resto el equipo

**-No sabio nosotros estamos muy bien**-contesto Diamante

**-Si por mí no hay problema**-sonrió Darien

**-Yo también estoy bien**\- la peliverde dijo conforme

-**Si como a ustedes no les toco cuidar la loca de la familia-**se quejó Malaquite

Sabio soltó algunas cuantas carcajadas

**-No esta tan loca-**todos lo miraron-**bueno bueno si está un poco**-siguieron viendo-**está bien está muy loca, pero alguien se tiene que hacer cargo el trabajo sucio, o alguno de ustedes quiere hacer cambio con ellos-**señalo al castaño y peliplateado.

Los demás solo abrieron los ojos como platos y salieron huyendo del lugar

**-Lo siento chicos creo que no quieren-**sabio se alejó riendo

**-Ni modo amigo nos tocó cuidar a loca-**Neflyte le dijo Malaquite tocando su hombro

El peliplateado solo asintió con pesar, sí que sería todo un suplicio cuidar a esa muñequita rebelde.

Pronto se reunieron con los demás, todos se encontraban en la estancia

**-Buenos días-**saludo Diana

-**Diana buenos días**\- saludo Sabio

-**Ahora que ya termino la reunión permítanme mostrarles sus habitaciones-**ellos solo asintieron-**entonces me síganme por favor-**los chicos la comenzaron a seguir

Salieron al enorme jardín de la parte trasera de la casa, al fondo se veía una pequeña casa, pero al estar más cerca de ella de pequeña no tenía nada, pensaban los chicos mientras la detallaban con la mirada. Diana saco unas llaves y abrió

-**Como pueden ver esta es la casa del personal de servicio de la casa. A ustedes se les han asignado tres habitaciones, ya que tengo entendido que usted señor Sabio vendrá todos los días por la mañana-**el mencionado solo asintió**-usted compartirán habitación así que ustedes decidan como acomodarse–**los chicos asintieron- **las comidas serán a la hora que ustedes quiera solo que todas deben ser antes de que los señores o mis niños salgan. Así les pido que organicen bien sus horarios. Tendrán un día de descanso asignado por su jefe. Sus habitaciones están en la planta alta y son las últimas tres del lado derecho**-señalo así arriba- **sus cosas ya están en una de ellas así que tendrán que ver en que cuarto están para que las lleven a la habitación donde se hayan acomodado-**los miro atenta esperando a verse hecho entender

-**Quedo todo bien entendido Diana-**le dijo Sabio**-y si no yo ahora mismo me encargo de recordárselos**

**-Bien entonces los dejo tengo cosas que hacer. Les dejare una copia de la llave de la puerta de entrada a cada uno y las de sus cuartos están en sus buros-s**in más se dio la vuelta y salió

-**Qué mujer tan seria**-dijo Diamante mirando por donde se iba

-**Qué quieres que te haga fiesta-**le regaño Neflyte

**-No pero al menos una sonrisa-** respondió todos rieron

-**Tienes razón –**Malaquite concordó con ellos**-pero en estos momento deseo mejor cuidar de ella que de la muñequita loca-**todos volvieron a reír

**-¿y por qué le dices muñequita si te cayo tan mal?-**pregunto curioso Darien

**-Es que no se puede negar que es hermosa-**sonrió socarrón

-**Ya basta Malaquite**-le dijo Sabio mientras le daba un golpe en su cabeza. El chico solo se sobaba- **te lo advierto no quiero que nada de coqueteos, otro más de las tuyas y te vas**-lo amenazo seriamente

-**Está bien ya lo entendí-** respondió

**-Vamos para que se acomoden en sus habitaciones**\- todos lo siguieron.

Llegaron a sus habitaciones en las cuales había un tocado, un closet, un tocador y dos camas individuales con sus respectivos buros cada una

-**No están nada mal –**dijo Sabio. Volteo a verlos-¿**ya decidieron como se acomodaran?**-pregunto, ya que él no quería, quería que se sintieran cómodos cuando no estuvieran trabajando.

**-Pues ya sabes que mi hermanito y yo siempre vamos en la misma habitación-**dijo Neflyte

**\- Darien y yo compartiremos habitación verdad hermano-**Malaquite lo abrazo de los hombros, el pelinegro solo asintió

-**Bien entonces solo quedan Esmeralda y Diamante, una habitación, así que tendrán que compartir están de acuerdo**\- los miro esperándola respuesta

**-Por mí no hay problema**\- contesto la peliverde con indiferencia

**-Tu Diamante**-Sabio lo miro, el chico estaba sonrojado

**-Si está bien-**contesto

**-Como veo que todos están bien y cómodos me voy tengo que ir a la oficina para poner algunas cosas al corriente, antes de comenzar a cuidar al señor Tsukino-**se dio la vuelta y se fue

**-¿En que habitación estarán las cosas?-**pregunto Neflyte

**-En esta**-Esmeralda grito desde adentro de una de ellas

**-En qué momento se movió esta mujer-**se preguntó Malaquite

Todos se encogieron de hombros antes de dirigirse a la habitación donde estaba la chica.

Después de que las chicas conocieron a sus respectivos guardaespaldas, se fueron a desayunar. La rubia estaba pensando en esos hermosos ojos zafiros, estaba segura que los había visto antes pero donde, seguía preguntándose

Mientras Mina discutía con su madre todavía por la decisión que tomaron de dejar dos tipejos cuidando de ellas

-**Es que no es justo mama por que a Haruka le dejaron solo uno-**se quejo

**-Porque fue la condición de tu hermano para regresar así que ya déjame desayunar en paz-**le grito ya molesta

Serena despertó de su nube cuando escuchó los gritos de su madre

**-¿Que pasa? –**pregunto viendo a cada una de ellas

-**Es que Mina ya me tiene mareada con lo mismo-**hablo Ikuko sobando sus sienes

-**Ya basta Mina tienes que respetar la decisión de nuestros padres-**la miro molesta

-**Saben que ya no tengo hambre –**mientras se ponía de pie**\- mejor me voy a mi cuarto**

-**Eso es una buena idea sirve que te pones decente-**le recomendó Ikuko. Amaba su hija dios lo sabía, pero a veces sentía ganas de ahorcarla por lo terca que era.

La chica solo la miro con ojos entre cerrados y salió del comedor echando chipas

Mina entro a su cuarto dando un portazo que estaba segura que su madre escucharía

-**Es que no me pueden hacer esto. Como diablos voy a estar con Yaten con un tipo detrás de mí todo el tiempo, pero que dijo si no es uno son dos maldita sea-**se metió al baño necesitaba relajarse urgentemente

Cuando la chica ya estaba adentro de la bañera ya más calmada

**-Mina hermosa te tienes que calmar. Tu eres una futura modelo lo recuerda, que esos corajes no le hacen nada bien a tu bellos rostro te van a salir arrugas-**mientras lo decía inhalaba y exhalaba.

**Casa Furuhata**

Andrew se estaba terminando de vestir, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar, se acercó a su buro lo tomo y vio quien le habla, sonrió de medio lado

-**Hola hermosa-**saludo a su novia del otro lado

-**Andrew eres un malvado me tienes muy abandonada-**se quejó como una niña pequeña

-**Perdóname hermosa es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer-**se justificó, mientras por dentro pensaba como una de ellas estar con otra

**-Si amor te entiendo pero tenemos más de tres días de no vernos, sé que estas ocupado, pero de verdad te extraño amor-**Andrew sonrió, ella tenía razón hacia muchos días que inventaba cualquier pretexto para no ir a verla

**-Tienes razón hermosa, te prometo que hoy en la tarde iré a verte-**ya no podía seguir evadiendo su realidad y ella era su realidad

**-Ok entonces te estaré esperando te amo-**contesto entusiasmada

-**Yo también hermosa yo también- **esto se lo repetía mas para el que para ella**\- te veo en la tarde-**colgó

-¡**Eres una basura Furuhata!**-se dijo así mismo**-porque la dañas de esa forma si la quieres-**sin más se dio la vuelta para terminar de vestirse

Cuando por fin estaba listo tomo todas sus cosas personales y salía de su cuarto

Estaba por salir de su casa cuando una voz femenina lo llamo

-¿Cariño a dónde vas?-hablo su madre, Andrew se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada ella

-Mama-le sonrió, ella era la única que lo comprendía

**-¿Que pasa amor?-**le pregunto con preocupación, al ver la cara de su hijo

Andrew la miro a los ojos

**-Te puedo dar un abrazo**-le pidió el chico

-**Claro que si mi vida**-la mujer pelirroja le extendió los brazos, Andrew no espero más y se arropo en los brazos de su madre

**-No sé qué hacer mama**-le dijo

-**Tu sabes que es lo correcto cariño-**lo alejo de ella, el chico solo asintió**-pero tomes la decisión que tomes yo siempre te apoyare**-le toco la mejilla con su mano

-**Gracias, por eso te amo- **sonrió con ternura

**-Yo igual mi niño-**Andrew frunció el ceño

-**No me digas así-**se quejó, con fingido enojo

-**Bueno al menos sonreíste-**la mujer rio-**pero no te entretengo más anda-**le palmeo la espalda

**-Si tienes razón se me hace tarde-**sin más el chico beso su frente y salió

Mientras iba manejando, pensaba en lo afortunado que era de tener a su madre, Kaolinet Furuhata era una mujer hermosa de cabello rojo, piel blanca y ojos color miel. Pero su belleza era tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Muchas veces ha estado a punto de contarle "su secreto", pero no puede, teme a que ella se decepcione de él, ya era bastante con su culpa, como para agregar algo más.

Llego al estacionamiento del hotel donde tenía sus encuentros, con la mujer que lo volvía loco con solo verla, la pasión era innegable.

Bajo de su coche y sin esperar más subió directo a la habitación de siempre, cuando abrió la puerta unos brazos lo recibieron

-**Amor perdóname-**le pidió la chica-**no puedo vivir sin ti, mi vida no tiene sentido si tu no estas a mi lado-**apretó mas el abrazo

Sintió como su corazón se encogía dentro de su pecho

-**No hay nada que perdonar linda, sabes que me siento igual que tu-**la alejo un poco para mirar sus hermosos ojos. Pero no pudo resistirse a besarla, el beso comenzó tierno, pero la pasión entre ellos siempre salía a flote, con solo una mirada.

Los dos amantes se entregaron, como tantas veces desde que se conocieron…

**CASA TSUKINO**

**-Mama voy a salir-**le informo Mina a su madre. Ikuko voltio a verla

**¿A dónde vas? –**le pregunto

-**Tengo una cita con Yaten–l**e informo.

Ikuko rodo los ojos no entendía por que su hija se aferraba a ese chico, el cual se notaba que ya no estaba muy feliz que digamos con esa relación

-**Te vi mama**-le dijo la rubia en tono molesto

**-Yo he dicho nada** –se excusó la mujer-**pero ya sabes que tendrás que llevar a tus guardaespaldas**

-**Si mama créeme que no lo he olvidado-**sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue

Encontró a sus guardaespaldas esperándolos en la puerta de salida, cuando los vio resoplo con fastidio

**-He ustedes**-les hablo con arrogancia. Los chicos la voltearon a ver-**vamos a salir así que prepárense me van a seguir mi coche-**sin esperar respuesta salió de la casa

**-Hay no me dan ganas de ahorcarla**-se quejó Malaquite

**-Pero no puedes negar que se ve muy bien con esa minifalda y esa blusa ajustada-**contesto Neflyte, viendo el andar de la chica-**es sexi**

-**Ya déjate de tonterías que lo bonita se le quita con ese genio que se carga-**el peliplateado camino más rápido para subir en la camioneta que Kenji puso a su disposición de ellos-**te toca manejar-**le lanzo las llaves

-**Pero-**el castaño se iba quejar pero Malaquite subió tan rápido que sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por el viento

**-Y esto el solo el comienzo-**suspiro con cansancio. Camino a la camioneta, subió, la puso en marcha.

Llevaban unos minutos manejando siguiendo a Mina, de repente la rubia comenzó a manejar más rápido, esquivaba coches, se metía por un carril y por otro

**-¡Pero qué diablos le pasa a esa loca!-**se quejó Malaquite

-**No se amigó, pero es muy buena manejando-**contesto Neflyte sin dejar der ver al a rubia

-¡**No digas estupideces y concéntrate que la vas a perder idiota!**-le grito al ver que la rubia se les adelantaba

Pero Mina estaba retro visando, si no los perdía, por lo menos les fastidiaría el día, sonrió socarrona al ver que los perdía por uso segundos, cuando vio al frente estuvo a punto de golpear el coche de enfrente, el semáforo había cambiado y ella no lo vio

**-¡Rayos!-**grito. Solo se escuchó el rechinar de los neumáticos. Abrió los ojos lentamente.

Suspiro hondo cuando vio que quedo a un centímetro de estamparse

**-Gracias dios-**miro al cielo soltando el aire

**-¡Se pude saber que le pasa niña tonta!-**le grito el hombre de enfrente que al ver que la rubia loca venia rápidamente así a él, pensó lo peor, se bajó del carro

-**Nada señor solo que venía distraída** –se quiso disculpar

**-¡Si claro por niñitas tontas y huecas como tu es que hay tantos accidentes!-** la miro mas molesto

Mina se puso roja de ira, como se atrevía hablarle así, si ella se estaba disculpando

-**Ya deje el drama que ya me disculpe-**grito molesta

Mientras Malaquite bajaba de la camioneta

**-¡Eres una irrespetuosa mocosa!-**los gritos eran más fuertes, esto puso a los chicos en alerta

**-¡Váyase al diablo!-**grito-**si no le paso nada a su estúpido coche**-señalo con el dedo el vehículo

-**Yo te voy a enseñar a respetar niñita chiflada**-el hombre levanto la mano para golpearla. Mina solo pudo cerrar los ojos, esperando sentir el golpe.

Pero el golpe nunca llego ya que un mano lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar

**-¡No se atreva a tocarla!-**lo amenazo.

El hombre abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el fuerte agarre del platinado en su muñeca. Pero Malaquite no tenía intenciones de lastimarlo y lo aventó unos cuantos metros lejos de Mina.

**-¿Está bien señorita Tsukino?-**pregunto a la rubia

Ella solo asintió. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa que se llevó, al abrir los ojos cundo el golpe nunca llegó, vio como Malaquite lo detenía y lo lanzo uso cuantos metro lejos de ellos

**-Gracias**-dijo con voz baja

**-De nada es mi trabajo protegerla-**sin más se dio la vuelta, pero apenas termino de darla cuando vio como el hombre que hacía unos momentos aventó estaba frente a ellos con una pistola, apuntando directo a ellos

**-¡Ahora si maldito me las vas a pagar! –**grito

Mina trajo grueso, mientras el platinado solo frunció el ceño

Por qué siempre se tenía que meter en este tipo de problemas, se regañaba mentalmente.

-**Hay Mina eres mujer muerta.**

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis niñas, antes que nada una disculpas por la tardanza en la actualización, pero ya saben a veces el tiempo no me alcanza, pero aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado…**

**Como ven ahora si ya se conocieron nuestras parejitas protagonistas, entre berrinches por parte de mina y serena que no recuerda de donde conoce a Darien, pero él a ella no la ha podido olvidar desde que la conoció jajajaja y Malaquite pobre le tocara lidiar con las más difícil jajaja vamos a ver si no se matan entre ellos jajaja**

**Espero que la historia ya vaya tomando forma para algunas de ustedes que no le han entendido, prometo que como vaya avanzando la entenderán. Gracias todo corazón a todas las que se tomaron la molestia de dejar rw, también a las que me ha agregado a sus favoritos, les mando muchos abrazos, por sus palabras es que sigo aquí…**

**NOS LEEMOS =)**


	4. ¡No lo soporto!

**Los personajes de esta historia son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo me adjudico la creación de la historia, ya sabes cosas de mi loca cabeza.**

**Capítulo 4**

Darien y Diamante se miraban uno al otro, ya habían desayunado y estaban listos para salir en cualquier momento, se veían muy atractivos con sus trajes oscuros y gafas.

Pero los bostezos eran inevitables, ya tenían rato parados esperando que su protegida bajara pero nada

**-Dios, ha este paso me voy a quedar dormido de pie-**se quejó Diamante

-**Si la verdad que yo igual-**contesto Darien mientras bostezaba

**-¡Que acaso esa chica no tiene vida social!-**pregunto el platinado. No podía imaginar que una chica de su posición no tuviera nada que hacer.

**-No lo creo amigo. Esas chicas siempre tienen algo que hacer. Como por ejemplo, pedir dinero a sus papis, después gastar todo en los centros comerciales- ** dijo el pelinegro, los dos comenzaron a reír

**-Creo que en eso se equivoca señor Chiba-**se escuchó una dulce voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos callaron al instante, mientras tomaban su postura seria

-**Perdón señorita Tsukino**-dijo en tono avergonzado

-**No entiendo por qué todas las personas tienen esa idea de la gente que tiene "dinero"-**esto último lo remarco con comillas**\- eso no lo es todo en la vida, hay cosas más importantes**\- los miro a la cara. No sabía si le estaban prestando atención, ya que llevaban sus gafas puestas

-**Perdón señorita Tsukino-**ahora era Diamante quien hablaba

Serena sonrió al ver los gestos en sus caras, se notaba que estaban preocupados

**-Vamos chicos –** hablo en tono alegre, ellos levantaron el rostro-**llámenme Serena-**les pidió

**-Perdón señorita no podemos-**contesto Diamante

Mientras el pelinegro estaba fascinado. Ella no era como las además chicas de ese nivel social, ella era diferente, si ya le gustaba con esto, le encanto a un mas

-**¿por qué?**-pregunto

-**Por qué nosotros somos sus empleados y le debemos respeto-**ahora se escuchó la ronca voz de pelinegro

Serena lo miro fijamente, ese chico tenía algo que le llamaba mucho la atención. Provocando unas sensaciones en su cuerpo, algo extrañas para ella, ya que nunca había sentido nada igual.

-**Pues no estoy de acuerdo –**se cruzó de brazos-**ustedes fueron contratados por mi padre, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos ser buenos amigos. Ya que vamos a andar todo el día juntos, creo que es bueno que nos hablemos de tu-**los chicos se miraron uno al otro**-hay por favor chicos –** les rogo, pero ellos seguían con su misma postura-**está bien entonces es una orden de ahora en adelante nada de señorita Tsukino, soy Serena entendido**-los chicos solo se encogieron de hombros y asintieron

Mientras Diana ya tenía varios minutos observando, sonrió el hombre que se casara con su niña se llevaría una verdadera joya, ya que Serena era valiosa tanto por dentro como por fuera.

Solo rogaba a dios que si el correcto era Andrew no la hiciera sufrir, ya que tenía tiempo sintiendo que él no era el hombre correcto para ella.

Carraspeo un poco para llamar su atención, los tres chicos dirigieron su mirada a ella

**-¿Vas a salir cariño?-**le pregunto

Serena solo asintió

**-Quiero ir a comprar algo que necesito nana-**la miro un poco sonrojada

Diana no dijo nana solo asintió

-**Bien entonces chicos prepárense así ya no se estarán durmiendo**-dijo en tono divertido ya que ambos se pusieron rojos

Ellos pensaban que nadie los veía, pero ahora se dieron cuenta que estaban equivocados

Darien y Diamante ya estaban afuera esperando a que Serena saliera

**-Rayos que vergüenza con Serena –**dijo Diamante

**-¡Oye tu confianzudo!** –lo regaño Darien

**-Que ella misma nos lo ordeno-**lo miro

**-Si tienes razón y nuestro deber es obedecer-**se encogieron de hombros

Mientras se escuchaban unos tacones bajando los escalones

Ahí estaba tan hermosa, Darien trago grueso, mientras Diamante no podía negar que era una chica muy hermosa

Llevaba un vestido blanco que le queda pegado al cuerpo, le llega a media pierna, con mangas y de adorno un cinturón en color beige, zapatillas en color blanco. Su peinado era una simple coleta, pero eso no le restaba belleza.

Parecía un ángel, pensaba Darien

**-Darien**-diamante le dio un codazo, Darien solo movía la cabeza ambos lados

**-¿Si dime?-**pregunto, en tono sonador

-**Ya deja de babear por Serena y contéstame –** el pelinegro solo frunció el ceño y contesto

**-Si está bien-**Diamante sonrió de medio lado

-**Entonces toma, te toca manejar-**le puso la llave en la palma de la mano

Darien solo miro el objeto y luego a Diamante

**-¡Que dijiste que sí!-**se dio la media vuelta y abrió la puerta para que Serena, para que en trace en la camioneta

¡Rayos! estaba tan entretenido mirando a ese hermoso ángel, que no escucho la pregunta que Diamante le hiso y menos cuando la chica paso a su lado dejando solo su delicioso aroma a rosas

**-¿Darien vienes?-**le hablo Diamante. El pelinegro solo asintió mientras corría al lado del chofer para subir

**-¿A dónde la llevaremos señorita?-**pregunto, el pelinegro cuando ya estaba en su lugar listo para salir

Serena frunció el ceño y no contesto

-**Perdón ¿Serena a donde te llevaremos?-**volvió a preguntar, la chica sonrió

**-Quiero ir al centro de la ciudad por favor-**contesto amablemente

Darien puso en marcha la camioneta

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad estaba la chica rubia aterrorizada, viendo directo el arma con la que el tipo loco los apuntaba

**-No te muevas**-le hablo Malaquite

Mina solo asintió, mientras se escondía detrás de él, pagando todo su cuerpo en su ancha espalada, por un instante tuvo la sensación que si estaba a su lado nada malo le pasaría, pero fue un pensamiento tan fugas ya que sus manos y sus piernas no dejaban de temblar

El peli plateado se tensó, su piel se erizo, al sentir el calor que el cuerpo de la chica detrás de él, emanaba. Pero negó rápidamente, este no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, pero sentía sus pechos pegarse completamente a su espalada.

**-¡Te vas a morir maldito!-**grito el hombres más histérico de lo que ya estaba

**-¡Dios por favor no permitas que me pase nada soy muy joven y bella para morir!**-rogaba Mina

Malaquite solo negó, como podía decir eso en estos momentos

**-Tranquila no permitiré que te pase nada**-le dijo para tratar de tranquilizarla, ya que no quería que el hombre frente a ellos se pusiera más histérico de lo que ya estaba

Ella sintió como su corazón comenzaba a saltar como loco, su estomago no dejaba de sentir esas malditas maripositas desde que lo conoció. ¿Que era esto que este chico la hacía sentir?

Se escuchó que tiraban del gatillo

Malaquite no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, mientras Mina solo se aferraba más a su cuerpo, presa del miedo que sentía

Cuando de pronto se escuchó un disparo, ellos como reacción cerraron los ojos

Pero al no sentir nada Malaquite abrió los ojos, lo primero que miro fue a Naflyte forcejeando con el hombre, para tratar de quitarle el arma, quiso acercarse pero no pudo porque Mina estaba aferrada a su cintura con sus brazos y su cabeza clavada en su espalada, sonrió con ternura pobre chica sí que estaba asustada

**-Señorita**-le hablo tranquilamente

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente

**-¿Dios está herido?-**pregunto angustiadamente

**-No señorita estoy bien. Pero necesito que me suelte, tengo que ayudar a mi compañero**-la chica se soltó rápidamente, mientras su rostro se tiño de rojo**\- por favor vaya del otro lado del coche y acuéstese boca bajo-**le pidió mientras él se dirigió a los hombres que forcejeaban

Mina le hiso caso, pero no se hecho al suelo, al contrario solo puso en cuquillas, dejando parte de su cabeza fuera, para poder ver todo lo que pasaba

Malaquite llego por detrás del hombre dando un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con sus dos manos, provocando que le hombres trastabillara y soltara la pistola, pero antes que reaccionara, Malaquite le volvió a propinar otro golpe dejándolo fuera de combate

**-Este tipo está completamente loco**-dijo Neflyte jadeante, por causa del forcejeo con el hombre

-**Si ¿llamaste a la policía?-**le pregunto Malaquite

**-Si ya vienen para acá**-contesto, mientras miraba el hombre tirado en el piso

A los pocos minutos se escucharon varias sirenas que se abrían paso por el tráfico

Mina se puso de pie y se acercó a ambos chicos

**-Perdón chicos-**les pidió en tono vergonzoso, ambos se miraron uno al otro

**-Es nuestro trabajo** –contesto Malaquite y se dio la vuelta para ir con uno de policías que en ese momento ya estaba con el hombre inconsciente

-**Solo debe tener cuidado señorita-**le hablo Neflyte**\- no es bueno que maneje de esa manera, estuvo a punto de sufrir un accidente.**

La chica solo asintió y bajo su mirada, no sabía por qué las palabras del platinado le causaron una fuerte desilusión

**-Por favor permítame escoltarla su coche, Malaquite se hará cargo de todo**-la chica solo asintió

Después de unos segundos, la cordura y tranquilidad llego para ella, ahora podía analizar las cosas con más calma

¡En qué diablos estaba pensando! pudo ocasionar una desgracia, puso en peligro su vida y peor la de otras personas.

Qué le diría su padre cuando le pasaran el reporte de todo lo que paso. Pero se lo merecía por inconsciente.

Después de que todo estuvo solucionado, salieron directo al destino de la chica. Pocos minutos después entraban al estacionamiento del centro comercial.

La rubia bajo del auto sin esperar que ellos la ayudaran, camino dentro de las instalaciones, todavía sus piernas le temblaban un poco, subió a las escaleras eléctricas para llegar a segundo piso, donde seguro estarían sus amigos esperándola

A la distancia se podían ver a varios chicos, Mina solo levanto la mano para que la vieran y en señal de saludo, mientras los dos enormes hombres la seguían

**-Creo que Mina trae compañía**-dijo un joven de cabellos negros amarados una coleta, piel blanca y ojos color azul zafiro, era muy guapo, eso ninguna chica que pasaba por ahí lo podía negar.

**-Si ya vi Seiya**\- contesto de mala gana, un chico de cabellos platinos marrados a una coleta, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Pero a pesar de ser tan guapo, siempre llevaba un gesto de enojo marcado en su rostro.

Ellos eran hermanastros, el padre de Yaten se casó con Himeko la madre de Seiya. Quien tenía dos hijos Taiki y Seiya, mientras el padre de Yaten, Soshi Tomoe solo lo tenía a él, a pesar del carácter del chico platinado se llevan muy bien.

**-No entiendo que hace Mina con guardaespaldas-**se preguntó kakyruu la novia de Seiya

-**Pues yo menos, ahora tendremos a esos tipos detrás de nosotros-**contesto Yaten con notorio fastidio

**-Tal vez Mina esté en peligro, por esa razón su padre la mando cuidar-**pensó Seiya atinadamente

-¡**Vamos Seiya! Mina en peligro-**se burló Yaten con una torcida sonrisa en su rostro-**mejor digamos que mando cuidar a gente que está a su alrededor –**rieron

-**Creo que en eso tienes razón Yaten-**dijo Kakyruu mientras reía.

Mientras Mina se acercaba a ellos con paso lento, pensado en todo lo ocurrido. Llego hasta ellos y saludo

-**Hola chicos**-con tono serio

Yaten fue el más desconcertado con esa reacción, ya que siempre qué lo veía se lanzaba a sus brazos, provocando a veces algo de vergüenza pública para él.

**-¿Mina estas bien?-**le pregunto kakyruu con preocupación, la rubia solo negó

Mientras a espaldas de ella los enormes hombres solo se miraron entre ellos.

-**No amiga- **contesto por fin- **no sabes pase el susto de mi vida**-miro a los ojos esmeralda de su amado novio**-¡o Yaten!-**corrió a él para abrasarlo, el chico se tensó por un momento, pero al sentir que su novia en verdad tenia miedo solo acaricio su espalda mientras le hablaba cariñoso

**-¡Ya cariño cálmate! todo está bien-**la consolaba con tiernas palabras, mientras ella se aferraba más a él.

Mientras cierto chico, sentía como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago, sintió como una furia le recorría todo el cuerpo, tenía ganas de lazar desde el piso donde estaban a ese estúpido niñito. Apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras su mandíbula se tensó.

**-¿Malaquite estas bien?-**pregunto Neflyte

**-Si porque**-contesto de mala gana

**-Bueno yo solo preguntaba**\- el chico levanto las manos, tal vez todavía estaba tenso por lo sucedido

-**Perdón, es que todavía estoy estresado por todo el alboroto que causo esa chiquilla-** ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez era eso lo que lo enojaba, todo lo que esta muñequita malvada había provocado y ahora estaba tan tranquila, consolándose en los brazos de su amiguito noviecito

**-Es que no saben lo que paso**-se quejó ella sin dejar a abrazar a Yaten

**-Pues cuéntanos que paso**-dijo Seiya

-**Pues iba en mi coche cuando decidí acelerar para perder a mis guardaespaldas, pero-**la chica comenzó a relatar todo lo sucedido sin omitir ningún detalle – **así que por ellos estoy viva**-los miro fugazmente sobre todo al más alto de los dos, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

-**Mina ya te he dicho que no debes manejar así, es que acaso estás loca te das cuenta lo que pudiste provocar**-la regañaba su novio

**\- Yaten déjala, que está todavía muy nerviosa**-le regaño su hermanastro

**-No Seiya es que acaso nunca va a madurar-**se quejo

**-Ya basta Yaten, lo importante es que ella está bien y que no pasó nada malo. Estoy segura que Mina ya aprendió su lección-**decía la pelirroja mientras le tocaba un hombro

**-Si Yaten por favor no me hagas sentir peor de lo que me siento-**le rogo su novia

El platinado solo la miro con el ceño fruncido

-**Está bien. Mejor vamos al café que Taiki y Amy están esperando-**dijo sin esperar a su novia se dio la vuelta

-**Vaya noviecito se carga la chica**-dijo Neflyte silbando levemente

**-Es un estúpido**-contesto Malaquite con notorio enojo por cómo le hablo a la chica-**igual que ella**-su tono de voz no paso desapercibido para su amigo y compañero

Siguieron a los chicos hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el café.

**-Chicos**-les llamo un chico de cabellos castaños, piel blanca y ojos color amatista, el cual estaba acompañado de una hermosa peli azul, ojos color azul y piel blanca se notaba a distancia que era muy seria y algo tímida

Los demás avanzaron a donde se encontraban, mientras Mina se quedó un poco más atrás, seguida por sus hombres

**-Que hermosa chica**-comento Malaquite

Mina sintió enojo al escucharlo y sin pensarlo lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido

**-¡Quieres hacer el favor de respetar a mis amigas!- **le dijo mientras lo taladraba con la mirada

El platinado solo sonrió

-**Disculpe su majestad, por decir un alago para su hermosa amiga –**hiso una reverencia graciosamente.

**-¡Hay eres un estúpido!-**le dijo la rubia y camino más rápidamente.

Serena saco un libro de su bolso, mientras leía en el transcurso del viaje al centro de la ciudad. Ella no era consciente de las miradas que el pelinegro le daba de vez en cuando, sentía que en algunos segundos sus miradas se cruzaban, pero ella no podía saberlo ya que el chico traía sus gafas

Se escuchó el radio que utilizaban para comunicarse, que lo saco de su distracción

-¿Alguna novedad?-se escuchó la voz ronca de Sabio del otro lado del aparato

**-Sin novedad jefe**-le respondió Diamante

**-Bien, estamos en contacto**-termino

Los chicos solo se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron. Sabio siempre era así le gustaba tener todo bajo control.

Al poco rato Serena descendía de la camiones, custodiada por sus guardaespaldas. Camino por varias calles, llamando la atención de las personas que caminaban junto a ellas.

-**Serena-**se escuchó una pequeña voz que llamaba a la rubia

La chica volteo a ver a la dueña de la esa voz, cuando vio a la dueña se le dibujo una enorme sonrisa

**-Rini –** corrió abrazar a la pequeña niña- **¿cómo estas coneja?-**le pregunto mientras la despeinaba levemente

**-Muy bien, vine con mama y papa a comprar algunas cosas que necesito en la escuela**-contesto con rapidez. Pero su atención viajo a los dos hombres detrás de la rubia- **¿y ellos quienes son?-**pregunto curiosa

-**Hay ellos son mis guardaesp**aldas-los señalo con la mano –**él es Darien –** el pelinegro solo asintió **-y él es Diamante**\- este último hiso una reverencia

**-Es un placer conocerla señorita**-Diamante sonrió

**-El placer es mío –**contesto coqueta la pequeña de 10 años

**-Hey Rini ¿no crees que eres muy pequeña para coquetear con hombres mayores que tú?**-regaño Serena en tono divertido

**-Pues claro que no. Los dos son muy guapos-**se sonrojo al decir esto ultimo

Los hombres soltaron una risa

**-Pues usted señorita es muy hermosa** –le dijo Darien

Rini se puso todavía más roja de lo que estaba

Provocando la risa de todos

**-Rini**-se escuchó una voz. La pequeña solo levanto la mano para que su madre la viera, la mujer se acercó con rapidez- **Rini me diste un susto de muerte, porque siempre te sales sin avisar-**la mujer la reto

**-Es que vi a Serena y quise salir a saludarla-**se disculpo

-**Pero me tienes que avisar-**le recordó

**-Perdón mama-**su madre la miro severamente

**-Tranquila Setsuna no pasó nada**-le hablo Serena para romper la tensión entre madre e hija

Setsuna solo le dirigió una sonrisa

-**Gracias a dios que no. Pero esta pequeña y yo tendremos una larga charla en casa, no pude andar asustando a su madre de esta forma**

**-Tu madre tiene razón Rini tienes que avisar, para evitar que te regañen-**la pequeña asintió fervientemente

**-Si Serena te lo prometo**-se puso su mano en el corazón

**-Bien-**la rubia miro a Setsuna. La cual miraba su reloj

**-¡Dios es tardísimo! tenemos que irnos tu padre no tardará en llegar a casa**-tomo la mano de la pequeña-**por favor Serena discúlpanos tenemos que irnos- **se disculpó con la rubia

-**No hay problema cuídense y me saludan a Ren**-le pidió

**-Claro, igual saluda mi madre de nuestra parte**

**-Dile que la amo-**dijo Rini

**-Claro peque yo le dijo- **contesto la rubia

Las mujeres se despidieron, mientras la rubia veía como se alejaban perdiéndose entre la gente

Serena solo suspiro

**-Bien chicos a caminar**-la rubia siguió su amino

Llegaron a la librería luna plateada, entraron, los chicos mantenía su distancia mientras ella revisaba que libros se llevaría. Después de un rato estaba pagando el total de 4 libros, entre ellos había novelas románticas y algunos libros de derecho.

¡Así que es una futura y hermosa abogada! pensaba Darien mientras leía el titulo de los libros

Algunos de los chicos que pasaban cerca no podían evitar mirarla, de hecho sonrió cuando una pareja estaba discutiendo, a causa de que el chico miraba insistentemente a Serena. La cual parecía que estaba en otro planeta, ya que no se daba cuanta del encanto que provocaba a su paso.

**-Creo que será agradable cuidar de ella**-dijo Diamante

-**Si tienes razón. No es como su hermana o como otras chicas de su clase-**Darien sonrió con eso, le gustaba que fuera así

Salieron de la librería y se dirigieron adonde se encontraba la camioneta, para regresar de vuelta a casa

Cuando llagaron fueron recibidos por Diana

**-Nana que no adivinas a quien me encontré –**le dijo Serena

-**Sabes que soy mala para las adivinanzas. ¡Así que dime a quien te encontraste!-**frunció el seño

-**Huy que genio. Pero a pesar de eso te lo diré a Rini y Setsuna-**la mujer sonrió

**-Mi pequeña ¿como esta?** –le pregunto

-**De maravilla te mandaron saludos y Rini me dijo que te ama- **la abrazo

**-Esa niña es un torbellino** -sonrío al recordar lo inteligente y traviesa que era su pequeña nieta

-**Si Setsuna está completamente de acuerdo contigo**-rio con ella

Los chicos ahora entendían, Rini era la nieta de Diana y Setsuna su hija

-**Chicos se pueden ir a comer o descansar si lo desean-le hablo Serena-hoy ya no saldremos a ningún lado, bueno al menos eso creo-**dijo esto último pensado en que Andrew quisiera salir

Los dos chicos solo asintieron

**-Bien los dejo me voy a duchar y cambiarme de ropa-**se alejó de ellos

-**Seguro que hoy vendrá** –dijo Diana quedamente

Causando curiosidad en los chicos, pero al ver que hablo, no dijo nada mas solo les ordeno que fueran a comer.

Malaquite se sentía demasiado incomodo viendo como la rubia se besaba con Yaten, esos no eran besos nada inocentes al contrario.

Pero al chico platinado parecía molestar mucho la actitud de su novia, se alejó de ella

-**Mina que rayos te pasa. Sabes que no me gusta dar este tipo de escenas en público-**la miro con el ceño fruncido

Pero la rubia no parecía prestarle importancia sus quejas. Porque estaba viendo al enorme hombre que estaba detrás de ella, no entendía por qué le molesto tanto que le hubiera gustado Amy, quería desquitarse de alguna manera.

Pero para su desgracia el hombre no movía ningún musculo, al contrario estaba rígido como una maldita roca

**-Mina te estoy hablando-** Le hablo Yaten aún más molesto por la falta de atención de ella

**-¿Que me decías?** \- Yaten solo negó

**-Ya olvídalo –**sin más, miró a Seiya

Mina por primera vez no le importaba que su novio no le prestara atención. Estaba más ocupada pensando cómo darle una lección a ese enorme hombre.

**-Vaya Mina veo que vienes muy acompañada-**dijo Amy, la rubia entre cero los ojos

**-¿Si acaso no lo estás viendo?-**le pregunto con sarcasmo, pero se arrepintió en el acto, al ver la cara de su amiga -**perdón Ame. es que me pone de malas que mi padre me mande perros guardianes**\- los chicos de negro se tensaron por el apodo

**-Esa niña nos va a sacar canas verdes**-se quejó Neflyte, con amargura

Pero Malaquite no le presto atención, ya que estaba mirando a la rubia con demasiado interés para su gusto.

**-Pero si el señor Kenji tomo esa decisión debe ser porque algo grave está pasando-**Amy la miro esperando que su amiga le contara

Mina suspiro

**-Pues según mi padre alguien está mandando amenazar con hacernos algo a mis hermanos y a mí- **Amy abrió los ojos

**-¡Dios Mina eso es muy grave!-**se llevó la mano a la boca

**-¿Tú crees?-**Mina pregunto cómo sin nada

**-Claro que sí. Tú sabes que siempre hay gente que quiere el dinero de otra. Tu padres es uno de los abogados más prestigiosos de Tokio**-la rubia solo se encogió de hombros- **hay Mina debes estar agradecida de que se preocupen por ti-**esto último lo dijo con notoria seriedad, al ver que su rubia amiga estaba tan tranquila

-**Pues si tienes razón. Lo único que no me gusta es tener a este par, todo el día detrás de mí**-se quejo

Ame solo negó

-**Sabes creo que iré de compras-**dijo Mina en tono feliz**-¿quién quiere venir conmigo?**-pregunto

-**Yo iré contigo Mina**-Kakyruu levanto la mano emocionada

-**Entonces vamos-**se pusieron de pie, se despidieron y salieron del café para dirigirse a las tiendas

**-¿Qué te pasa Yaten?-**le pregunto Seiya

**-Nada –**contesto de mala gana

-**Yo sé lo que te pasa estas desconcertado porque esta vez Mina no te rogo que fueras con ella verdad**-Taiki le dio un codazo en las costillas

Todos miraron con interés al platinado. Ya que pensándolo bien Taiki tenía razón.

El platinado se sobo

**-Pues no me interesa andar de compras. Con Mina se requiere de mucha energía de la cual en este momento carezco-** contesto con indiferencia

Todos reían por el comentario del chico

**-¡Por dios Mina tus guaruras están guapísimos!-**le dijo Kakyruu colgada del brazo de su amiga

**-Te parece**-la volteo a ver con los ojos entrecerrados

**-Claro que sí. Solo mira ese grandote de cabellos platinados, con esos músculos bien marcados, sus facciones muy atractivas. Solo me falta ver sus ojos que seguro deben ser hermosos-**suspiro

-**Oye no creo que a Seiya le guste que su novia ande de mirona con otros hombres**-Mina subió unas octavas la voz, llamando la atención de los dos chicos que la seguían muy de cerca

**-Hay no te molestes Seiya sabe que lo amo y que no lo cambiaría por nada. Pero no se puede negar lo que es obvio-**le guiño un ojo

Mina se molestó a un mas

**-Sabes creo que deberías dejar de ver a esos tipos. Mejor camina rápido para empezar con las comparas necesito desestresarme de todo lo que he pasado hoy-**la chica solo asintió y siguieron su camino

Mina se paró en seco, era una tienda de lencería fina. Miro fugazmente a Malaquite, quien seguía con su actitud seria y profesional

**-Sabes amiga –**hablo un poco fuerte, llamando la atención de los tres**-creo que entraré a esta tienda, para comparar algo lindo para Yaten**-Kakyruu sonrió con picardía

-**Ahora que lo dices, creo que es un buena idea yo también comprare algo de ropa interior –**la pelirroja entro a la tienda

Mina volteo a ver a los dos hombres que estaban rojos. La causa, que tendrían que entrar en dicha tienda, la cual estaba llena de mujeres.

-**Si ustedes quieren pueden quedarse aquí-**sin esperar Mina se dio la vuelta y entro

Los dos estaban de acuerdo en que no era un lugar para hombres. Pero la poca experiencia que tenían con Mina les decía que no deberían dejarla sola ni un segundo

**-Yo no entrare a este lugar –**se quejó Naflyte

**-¡Crees que yo sí!-**Malaquite se quitó los lentes para ver a su amigo

-**Pues supongo que no. Pero tú tienes más control sobre ella, así que entra tu-**le dijo en tono autoritario

**-¡Que! ¡Si no la soporto!-**grito el chico platinado

-**Pues yo tampoco. ¡Así que anda entra tú!-**le ordeno nuevamente

**-Qué te parece si se lo dejamos a la suerte**-Malaquite sonrió de medio lado

**-Es que tú siempre me ganas- **se quejó Neflyte

-**Eso no es verdad, recuerda que el otro día me ganaste-**pero el Cataño por más que trataba no recordaba, ninguna sola vez a verle ganado

**-No recuerdo ninguna**-se sobaba el mentón con la mano

**-Bueno, bueno. Ya tendrás tiempo de recordar. Ahora tenemos que entrar alguno de los dos con la loca –**saco una moneda del bolsillo de su pantalón y pregunto**-¿cruz o sol?-** miro al Cataño quien trajo grueso, pero hablo

**-Cruz**-dijo con voz entrecortada, ya que si perdía sería una vergüenza entrar a esa tienda

**-Sol-**dijo Malaquite, lanzo la moneda al aire, cuando caí la recibió en sus manos**\- bien ahora ver quien será el que entrara**\- no espero más y volteo la moneda. Cuando vieron el resultado el castaño suspiro con alivio mientras el otro **– ¡rayos! ¡Maldita sea perdí!-** se quejaba

**-¡Gane! por dios no lo puedo creer gane –**grito Neflyte. Pero al ver la cara Malaquite, sabía que iba querer repetir el juego-**ahora entra a cuidar a la rubia**-le decía mientras lo empujaba así adentro

El platinado ni tiempo tuvo decir nada. Pero se detuvo en la entrada mirando para un lado y para otro. ¡Porque le tenía que pasar esto a él!

-**Bien al mal paso darle prisa-** sin soltar el aire entro al lugar.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa que había muchas chicas hermosas, las cuales lo voltearon a ver con mucha atención, una de las empleadas se acercó a el

**-Buenas tarde joven. En que le pudo servir-**le pregunto en tono amable ¡demasiado amable!

Malaquite sonrió ladino

**Pues vera señorita estoy buscando –**pero la chica no lo deja hablar

**-Seguro que viene a buscar algo sexi para su novia verdad-**le pregunto, el chico negó. Pero la chica no presto atención y siguió hablando-**puedo mostrarle un conjunto que seguro lo volverá loco, cuando se lo vea puesto s u novia-**lo jalo del brazo, llevándolo a un rincón de la tienda

**-Señorita por favor –**se soltó del agarre

-**Ha perdón. Seguro no busca un conjunto tal vez sea algunos juguetes –** le dijo en tono sugerente. El chico se puso de color escarlata

**-No señorita está usted equivocada yo no estoy buscando nada de lo que dice. Estoy buscando a una persona-**le contesto. La chica lo miro con picardía

-**Pues aquí no tenemos ese tipo de servicio. Pero yo podría sacrificarme –**lo miro con coquetería

Malaquite sonrió

**-No está equivocada no estoy buscando compañía. Lo que quiero decir es que estoy buscando a una persona que entro a esta tienda-**la chica se desilusiono

-**Tal vez si me dices como es la persona que buscas pueda ayudarte**-contesto en un claro tono de desilusión

**-Veras es una chica rubia, de mediana estatura, piel blanca y ojos color azul. Es una chica muy linda, claro con cara de loca. Esta acompañada de una pelirroja**-termino de describir a la rubia

**-¡Se pude saber a quién rayos le dices loca!-**Mina grito a su espalada

Malaquite trajo grueso, pero al ver que lo dicho ya estaba dicho la volteo a ver

**-¿A ella es su novia?-**pregunto empleada

Mina la miro queriéndola asesinar con la mirada

-**Yo novia de este tipo**\- dijo mientras lo señalaba con su dedo índice**\- Claro que no**-le contesto. Luego miro Malaquite**-y tú date por hombre muerto, le diré a papa lo que acabas de decir, seguro que terminaras despedido-**Malaquite la miro

**-Crees que a tu padre le interesara saber mucho lo que paso hoy en la mañana-**la miro retador

**-¡Eres un maldito atrevido, soy tu jefa me tienes que respetar estúpido!-** el platinado sonrió de lado

-**No porque tu padre me haya contratado para cuidar de ti, me puedes faltar al respeto niñita chiflada**-contesto tranquilamente. Eso desquicio más a la rubia

**-¡Hay eres un animal!- **grito más molesta

Mientras Neflyte escuchaba los gritos fuera de la tienda, pensó que la rubia se molestó, porque entro su compañero en la tienda. Siendo sincero, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de saber la razón del enojo de la chica. Así que solo se encogió de hombros, acomodo sus gafas y siguió en su lugar.

**-Y tú una chiflada, malcriada y engreída-**Mina lo miro respirando entrecortada

**-Le diré a mi padre que me cambia de perros guardianes- **contesto sin dejar de verlo a la cara

**-¡Por favor te lo ruego!-**Malaquite junto sus manos en forma de suplica

**-Mina ya cálmate**-le pidió Kakyru quien estaba avergonzada por el escándalo de su amiga

**-Claro que no esté idiota me las pagara, le diré todo a mi padre**\- contesto a su amiga pero sin despegar la vista del chico

-**Por mi puedes decir lo que quieras. Que yo también tengo que pasar un reporte a mi jefe, el cual le dirá a tu padre. A ver qué piensa de que su hija haya puesto en peligro su vida y la de los demás-**la miro triunfante al ver la palidez de su cara

-¡**Eres un idiota!**-sin más se dio la vuelta para seguir viendo la ropa interior

**-Guauuuu sí que tiene ojos hermosos-**dijo Kakyruu confirmando sus sospechas

**-Hay ya déjate de tonterías. Lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de idiota-** Mina contesto de mala gana

**-Ya tranquila** –la trato de calmarla

El chico las seguía a un distancia prudente

¡Qué le pasa con esta chiquilla! ¿Porque lo desquiciaba? ¿Porque le molestó tanto verla en brazos del niñito ese? Él siempre había sido un profesional en su trabajo, nunca mesclaba sus emociones. Pero ella era tan hermosa.

¡Pero que diablos estás pensando Malaquite! se amonesto el mismo. Esa chiquilla es una consentida, hija de papi, la cual nunca se fijaría en un hombre que no sea de su nivel social.

**-Oye guapo-**le hablo la empleada

El platinado lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro

**-Si dime linda**-contesto, en tono coqueto

-**Solo te quería dar mi número de teléfono, por si algún día, estas aburrido-**le extendió un papel

Mina que no estaba muy lejos, fue testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Sentía que la sangre le hervía ¡que le pasaba a esa atrevida! sin esperar más dijo

-**Nos vamos**-la pelirroja la miro desconcertada

**-Es que-**no la dejo hablar

-**Nada. he dicho que nos vamos. ¡Hey tú**! –Le grito al platinado-¡**nos vamos!**-le ordeno

El chico solo frunció el ceño, le dijo unas cuantas palabras a la chica, tomando en sus manos el papel que esta le estaba ofreciendo.

Mina al sentirse tan molesta prefirió salir

¡Pero que rayos le pasaba con ese troglodita! ¡No entendía nada! ¡Acaso eran celos!

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis preciosas y bellas amigas. Pues ya estoy aquí de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, esperando que les guste y que recompense un poco la tardanza de la actualización. De ante mano les pido una disculpa por tardar tanto jejejeje. Pero en fin, lo importante es que aquí estoy dejándoles este capítulo con todo mi cariño y corazón.**

**Como vieron Mina y Malaquite se están llevando como perros y gatos. Pero eso si no pueden evitar sentir la atracción que sientes uno por el otro, pero esto apenas comienza por que se van a dar duro jajajaja… Hay mi Serena y mi Darien son diferentes, ellos se llevaran de maravilla ya que son de carácter muy parecido. Pero a mi precioso Darien le va tocar tragarse y ver muchas cosas, ya que se está enamorando de Serena en secreto. **

**Mis niñas hermosas muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, son lo que animan a seguir poniendo a trabajar mi loca cabeza para continuar con mis historias. También gracias a las personitas que me agregaron a sus alertas y favoritos. Y a todas esas personitas que se pasan a leer… les mando grandes abrazos a todos.**

**Espero perdonen mis errores encontrados en el capítulo, pero os juro que estoy trabajando en ello ;) **

**Así que nos leemos =)**

**Abrazos…**


	5. De regreso

**CAPITULO 5**

Si estaba mal, pero no podía evitar mirarlo de pies a cabeza, era el mismo chico rubio que acompañaba a su ángel el día que la vio por primera vez. Se preguntaba si era su amigo o su novio ya que solo se presentó como Andrew

Era el típico niñito rico, que vestía con ropa de marca y su automóvil convertible. Se podía notar que tenía mucho dinero

Pero unos pasos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

Ahí estaba la rubia quien entro en la sala

**-Amor-**grito y corrió a los brazos del rubio

**-Creo que es el novio de Serena**-le susurro Diamante

**-Sí creo que si**-contestó con pesar, por dentro sentía como si le desgarraran el corazón.

**-Hola hermosa**-Andrew correspondía a su abrazo**-¿cómo estás?-**le pregunto

**-Bien, pero extrañándote como loca-**le contesto si dejar de abrazarlo

El rubio la alejo un poco

**-Perdóname cariño es que he estado muy ocupado-**se justifico

**-Está bien amor, eso ya no importa, lo importante es que estas aquí**-le contesto ella feliz de ver a su novio- **ven siéntate, cuéntame cómo has estado**-le pregunto con mucho interés

**-Bien con mucho que estudiar, pero nada importante en realidad**-la miro- **tú que has hecho-** ahora le pregunto él. No se sentía bien mintiéndole, así que prefería escucharla a ella

La rubia comenzó a relatarle todo lo que había sucedió en estos días que no se pudieron ver. Le conto todo lo que había hecho en la universidad, que su hermano estaría de vuela pronto y que ahora tenía que estar vigilada durante el día por orden de su padre

**-Está bien cariño, es comprensible que tu padre se preocupe por ti-**le dijo mientras le tocaba la mejilla- **Lo bueno de todo esto es que Haruka estará nuevamente aquí**\- sonrió recordando lo buenos momentos que paso junto a su gran amigo

**-Si amor lo sé, por eso ni proteste, pero la que esta como loca es Mina**-Andrew sonrió

**-Si ya me imagino como se puso-**le contesto en tono divertido

**-Ni lo imaginas amor-**la plática siguió un rato más hasta que el rubio decidió que ya era hora de irse

**-Hermosa me tengo que ir**-le dijo a la rubia la cual hiso un tierno puchero

-**Pero porque te vas tan pronto-**se quejo

**-Tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de acostarme**-el rubio la miro

-**Está bien amor, pero promete que ya no me abandonaras tanto-**lo miro a los ojos esperando la respuesta

**-Si te lo prometo cariño-** ella se acercó a él poco a poco la distancia entre ellos se fue disminuyendo

Mientras el pelinegro, que era testigo de todo lo que estaba pasando, su sangre comenzó a hervir, no quería ver como ella lo besaba. Así que miro para otro lado. Pero que le estaba pasando por que se sentía a si se preguntaba mientras estaba mirando la pared

Mientras los labios de la pareja se unían en un beso tierno.

**-Vamos amor te acompaño a la puerta-**el solo asintió, mientras caminaban hacia la salida

Los dos hombres si iban a mover, pero Serena hablo

**-Tranquilos chicos solo voy a la puerta de entrada**-les dio una sonrisa

-**Está bien señorita aquí la esperaremos-**le contesto Diamante

-¡**Que fue lo que les pedí!**-los miro, esperando respuesta

**-Perdón, aquí te esperaremos Serena**-hablo platinado un poco sonrojado, esperaba que el Andrew dijera algo, pero no dijo nada, creo que ni atención les puso a ninguno de los dos

-**Bien ahora regreso-**salió de sala con su novio del brazo

**-Pensé que su novio se molestaría**-dijo Diamante

-**Porque si ella misma nos lo pidió**-contesto Darien desanimado al ver que Serena estaba muy enamorada de ese chico

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?-**le pregunto Diamante

**-A mi nada-**fue la corta respuesta de el

Mientras Serena caminaba con Andrew del brazo para despedirlo, pero al abrir la puerta se encontró con la cara de su hermana, la cual estaba molesta

**-¡Que pasa Mina!-**le pregunto Serena al ver su cara

**-Nada no pasa nada. Déjame pasar-**casi le grito

**-Pero**-ya no pudo decir nada porque Mina paso a su lado ignorándola totalmente

Serena miro a los dos chicos que entraron detrás de ella

**-¿Pero que le paso a Mina?-**les pregunto a los dos jóvenes

Andrew al ver a la Malaquite pensó que él ya lo había visto en algún lado, pero al igual que Serena no recordaba donde

-**Perdón señorita Serena, no sabemos por qué su hermana esta así-**le contesto Malaquite

**-¿Pero a dónde fue? –**la rubia no se conformó con la respuesta

-**Fuimos un centro comercial donde la señorita Minako se encontró con algunos amigos y su novio-**esta vez fue Neflyte quien hablo

**-Ha ahora entiendo por qué esta así. Seguro que tuvo otra pelea con Yaten-**Serena negó

**-No lo sabes señorita, estábamos cerca pero a una distancia prudente**-le aseguro Malaquite

**-Si entiendo, pero no se preocupen. Mejor porque no van a comer algo, seguro que tienen hambre-**los dos asintieron

**-Con permiso**-dijeron al mismo tiempo

**-Ese chico se me hace conocido-**dijo Andrew llamando la atención de su novia

**-¿Cuál de los dos?-**pregunto ella, con curiosidad

**-Al moreno de cabellos plateados-**Serena volteo, para mirar perderse a los dos guardaespaldas

**-Ahora que lo dices a mi también me pareció a ver visto a uno de ellos antes-** ella recordó cuándo vio a Darien en el estudio

-**Quien sabe a lo mejor son alguien que vimos por casualidad-**dijo Andrew encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle más importancia al asunto

**-Si tienes razón-**concordó la rubia con el-**será mejor que te vayas amor**

**-Si ya es tarde. Cuídate –**le dio un beso en los labios y se salió de la casa

Serena se quedó mirándolo y tocándose los labios. Desde hacía tiempo sentía Andrew muy distante, diferente en su actitud con ella. Pero no lo había querido atosigar con sus tonterías, él tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Cerró la puerta y camino nuevamente a la sala, donde estaban sus guardianes

**-Chicos**-los llamo**-yo ya no pienso salir a sí que si quieren ir a descansar no hay problema o quizás quieran comer algo-**sonrió

**-Si gracias Serena-**contesto Darien

**-Bien entonces los veo mañana –**se despidió y se fue a su cuarto

**-Entonces vamos a cenar-**dijo diamante

**-No, ve tú, yo no tengo hambre-**le contesto el pelinegro-**mejor te veo mañana-**se fue

Diamante solo lo miro y se encogió de hombros

-**Bueno, él se lo pierde yo tengo mucha hambre-** dijo para sí, mientras se tocaba el estómago y emprendía el camino a la cocina

Cuando entro en ella, ahí estaba su tormento de mujer, no podía evitar sentirse nervioso ante la presencia de esa hermosa mujer.

**-Buenas noches**-saludo

La peliverde levanto la vista y contesto

-**Buenas noches-**sin más siguió comiendo un emparedado

**-¿Qué hay de cenar?-**le pregunto

**-Pues hay un refrigerador lleno de comida y ganas de preparar tu cena**-lo miro y señalo el refrigerador

Diamante sonrió, ella siempre era así tan sarcástica. Si no sintiera por ella lo que sentía le contestaría como se merece

**-Está bien los tomo gracias-**el platinado camino a donde ella le señalo, para sacar todo lo que necesitaba para preparar su cena

Por qué lo trataba así, si él era muy lindo siempre con ella, si lo sabía. Sabe que el siente algo por ella y eso no le gusta. Ella no quiere a nadie en su vida, ya que todas las personas que alguna vez quiso la abandonaron. Entre ellos sus padres que a los cinco años la fueron a dejar a un orfanato, diciendo que volverían, pero eso nunca paso.

De pronto se sintió apenada de ser tan dura con él. Así que decidió hacer algo de plática

**-¿Cómo les fue hoy?**-pregunto la peliverde. Provocando que Diamante saltara con las cosas que traía en la mano y cayeran a suelo, la chica comenzó a reír**\- ¿vamos Diamante no me digas que te asuste?-**le pregunto

Él se puso más rojo que un tomate y solo asintió, mientras recogía las cosas

-**Perdón es que como casi nunca hablas conmigo, y de pronto hablas me asustaste-**agacho la mirada

**-Si eso lo puedo entender. Pero si quieres no lo vuelvo hacer-**contesto ella

**-¡No por favor no!-**se apresuró a decir el-**me gustaría conocerte un poco, siempre eres muy seria- **la chica pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, mientras él no se permitía ni respirar

**-Sabes creo que tienes razón, aparte que compartiremos habitación-**por primera vez ella sonreía para el

Diamante no se lo podía creer, ahí estaba la chica que tanto le gustaba, con una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su bello rostro

-**Entonces comenzaremos contestando tu pregunto**-dijo el-**nos fue muy bien la señorita Serena es muy amable. Y a ti ¿qué tal tu día?**-ahora pregunto el

**-Pues igual la señora Ikuko es muy buena, solo salimos a casa de una amiga –**ahí comenzó su plática que duraría mucho rato mas

Mientras Darien abría la puerta de su habitación

**-¡No enciendas la maldita luz!-**escucho una voz en la oscuridad que había

**-Demonios Malaquite me asustaste**-se quejó el pelinegro, pero no recibió respuesta de el**\- lo siento pero te informo que no tengo ojos de gato para poder ver en la oscuridad, así que voy a prender la luz**\- cosa que hiso cuando termino de decir

Volteo a ver a su hermano el cual tenía una almohada en su cara

**-¡Que rayos te pasa!-**le pregunto Darien

-**Ese maldita muñequita, es un verdadero dolor de cabeza**-por fin hablo claramente molesto

**-¿Pues que hiso?-**pregunto Darien

**-Primero cuándo salíamos de la casa, a la niñita se le ocurrió a acelerar su coche, ya casi chocaba con otro**-Malaquite se quitó la almohada de la cara

**-Dios ¿pero ella está bien?-**pregunto Darien

**-Si la muy tonta es como una gata tiene siete vidas. Pero la cosa termino ahí**-siguió hablando

**-¡No!-**pregunto Darien

-**No después que la tonta casi choca, se puso a discutir con el tipo –**comenzó a relatarle toda la historia de lo sucedió durante el día. Darien reía como loco cuándo le conto, que tuvo que entrar a una tienda de objetos sexuales**-¡cállate que no es gracioso!-**miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido

**-Sí, ya perdón**-hablo Darien para que continuara, cosa que hiso su hermano- **pero solo a ti se te ocurre coquetear con esa chica-**le recrimino Darien, con seriedad

**-¡Yo!-**se señaló-**yo no estaba coqueteando con nadie, ella fue la que se me hecho en sima-**de repente sonrió-**es muy linda tal vez le hable-l**evanto una ceja

**-¡Hay por dios Malaquite tú no tienes remedio!**-Darien elevo las manos al cielo

**-Que quieres que haga hermano, despreciar a todas esas muñecas, que están dispuestas para mí-**dijo mientras se ponía de pie

**-Pues sí. No estaría mal que calmaras esa calentura que te cargas-**le sugirió

**-¡No claro que no! eso nunca. A mí me gusta complacer a las mujeres. O dime, quien soy yo para negarles esos placeres**-Darien rodo los ojos-¡**peor aún, negármelos a mí!**\- lo miro como si le faltara un tornillo

**-Definitivamente no tienes remedio. Pero algún va a llegar la mujer que te haga calmarte**-pero el platinado no lo dejo seguir

**-Esa mujer no va a llegar. Porque tú sabes, que estoy bloqueado para esa cosa que le llaman amor- **hiso gesto de asco**. **Darien volvió rodar los ojos

-**Será mejor que te deje en compañía de tu ego, yo me voy a tomar un baño-**dijo el pelinegro tomando su toalla y su bata

**-Tú deberías hacer lo mismo, a ver si se te quita lo amargado**-le grito, antes que se escuchara la puerta cerrarse- **amargado**-grito

Darien solo sonreía por las cosas que le decía su hermano. Pero él no era de ese tipo de hombres que andaban con cuanta mujer se les pusiera enfrente. No el soñaba con la mujer de su vida, esa que algún llegaría para estar juntos toda la vida.

Si había tenido novia, de hecho la última fue Neherenia, pero termino con ella porque no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y sentía que esa relación lo ahogaba y nadie toleraría toda una vida a si

Pero él sabía que la mujer que el buscaba, pronto llegaría. Si no es que ya llego, le dijo una voz dentro de su cabeza, pero el negó

No ella no está a mi alcance, es una chica que nunca se fijaría en un hombre como él. Y sin contar que tiene novio del cual se nota que está enamorada.

-**Pero que me pasa por que estoy pensando en estas cosas-s**e dijo para sí mismo

**-¡Que Darien ahora hablas solo!-**le pregunto Zafiro en tono divertido, que estaba caminando a si el

**-No claro que no**-el negó rápidamente, se sonrojo

**-Claro que te acabo de escuchar**-se burló de el

**-Bueno si, es que pensé en voz alta-**Zafiro rio mas

**-Ya tranquilo, no le diré a nadie que estás loco-**le toco el hombro– ¿ahora me podrías decir donde esta Neflyte?-pregunto

-**Sí, su habitación es la que está frente a la de nosotros. La última puerta del lado izquierdo, es la de ustedes-** le contesto

-**Gracias Darien. Estoy muerto**-se despidió y comenzó a caminar

Darien lo miro alejarse

**-Oye y yo no estoy loco**-se quejo

Zafiro solo levanto la y la meneo un poco. El muy tonto le estaba dando el avión

**-Bien Darien. Ahora Zafiro piensa que hablas solo-**se dijo

**-Y si lo sigues haciendo amigo, yo también pensare los mimo**-dijo Diamante riendo de el

Darien frunció el ceño

**-¡Vete**** al diablo! –c**ontesto y camino directo a la puerta del baño

**-Que genio**-le grito Diamante, soltándose a reír

Él estaba feliz. Por fin Esmeralda le hablo. Y la plática que tuvieron, mientras cenaban juntos en la cocina. Soltó un suspiro y camino a su habitación. Ahora si podía tener una esperanza con ella.

La noche paso muy tranquila, todo en la casa era paz y tranquilidad durante la noche.

Pero a las seis de la mañana se escuchó que alguien hacía sonar el clac son de un automóvil

**-¡Pero quién demonios hace tanto ruido a esta hora!-s**e quejó Serena cuando se despertó por los ruidos provocados- **estaba soñando tan lindo**-se volvió a quejar**-con ese hermoso chico de ojos zafiros-**suspiro- ¡**pero qué dices Serena tú tienes que soñar con ojos verdes!-**pero el ruido la saco de sus pensamientos. Pero ahora que lo analizaba, el único que hacia eso era

**-Es**-grito poniéndose de pie, se colocó sus pantuflas, se dirigió al baño, lavando sus dientes rápidamente. Salió de su habitación

**-¡Escuchaste! –**le pregunto Mina, quien también iba saliendo de su habitación

**-Si es el-**dijo feliz Serena

Las dos comenzaron correr, bajaron las escaleras rápidamente, llegaron a la sala y buscaron con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron, con los bellos ojos color verde

**-¡Haruka! –**grito Serena y se hecho a sus brazos- **no sabes cuánto te he extrañado-**le dijo, en tono melancólico

**-Cabeza de bombón yo también te he extrañado mucho-**la apretó más a el

**-Qué bueno que estas aquí-**dijo feliz alejándose de él, para mirarlo de pies a cabeza

-**Pero mírate estas guapísimo**-le sonrió

-¡**Ya Serena quítate! Que yo también lo quiero abrazar-s**e quejó Mina

Haruka miro a su hermana menor y sonrió

**-Hola torbellino**-la jalo **–ven acá-**y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el cual su hermana correspondía encantada

-**Muy bien hermano te he extrañado-** también se quejo

**-Lo sé. Pero ahora vine a quedarme un buen tiempo, así que no sufran-**soltó a Mina y le sonrió a Serena

**-Qué bueno**-contesto Mina

**-Si será genial que estés otra vez aquí con nosotras-**dijo Serena

**-A mí también me da gusto regresar**-Mina le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro-**oye –** se quejo

**-No es verdad. Papa te obligó a regresar por lo que está pasando-d**ijo Mina

**-Bueno si, pero igual, si no quisiera estar aquí no hubiera vuelto-**las miro

-**Si tienes razón, por que eres el más necio y testarudo de todos los hombres**-dijo Serena

Haruka le iba a contestar pero en el umbral apareció su Ikuko

**-Hijo –** Haruka corrió, para abrazar a su madre, la cual quedo con los pies en al aire – **pero mira que guapo te has puesto hijo**-lo miro con amor

**-Si mama y eso es gracias a ti**-la alago

**-¿por qué dices eso?-**le pregunto ella

-**porque soy hijo de una de las mujeres más bellas de Tokio, como no iba estar guapo-**dijo con presunción

**-Tu no cambias mi vida-**le dijo riendo Ikuko- **pero estoy feliz que estés otra vez aquí –** cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos

**-Yo también mama**-contesto

**-Buenos días-**de pronto se escuchó la voz de Kenji

Haruka levanto la cabeza para ver a su padre

**-Papa buenos días-**le contesto

**-¿Y que para tu padre no hay un abrazo?-**le pregunto

**-Claro que si papa**-Haruka camino así él y lo abrazo. Un abrazo que anhelo tanto que le diera cuando se fue de la casa, para cumplir su sueño. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Lo que importaba era que estaba otra vez con su familia.

**-¿Qué tal tu viaje?-**pregunto su Kenji

**-Muy bien papa. Solo estoy un poco cansado-**se quejo

**-Entonces por qué no subes a tu cuarto de das un baño, para que bajes a desayunar con nosotros-**le aconsejo Kenji- **después me gustaría hablar contigo**\- espero que él se quejara, pero la queja nunca llego

**-Está bien papa, voy a seguir tu consejo-**le sonrió

**-Si vamos, nosotras te acompañaremos-**cada una de sus hermanas lo tomo de un brazo

-**Entonces vamos mis damas de compañía-** comenzaron a caminar

**-Ahora si podremos estar más tranquilos amor-**le dijo Ikuko a su esposo

**-Si amor nuestras familia esta otra vez junta-**contesto Kenji feliz

Después del desayuno las chicas salieron a la universidad con sus respectivos guardianes, mientras el rubio se dirigía al estudio en el cual lo estaba esperando su padre

**-Adelante-**se escuchó después de que tocara la puerta

**-Soy yo papa**-dijo cuando entro

**-Pasa hijo. Por favor siéntate-**le pidió

**-Bueno soy todo oído. ¿Dime de que querías hablar?-**le pregunto

-**Pues ya sabes que he recibido amenazas en contra de nuestra familia-**el rubio solo asintió- **estas son unas de las amenazas**\- arrojo al escritorio varios papeles, en los cuales se podía ver letras de periódico pegadas e imágenes de ellos muertos y torturados

**-¡Es un maldito bastardo!-**dijo Haruka con enojo**\- esta dispuesta a presionarte papa por eso te manda estas cosas- **mientras apretaba los papeles en sus manos

**-Lo sé. Hijo tal vez sea solo una persona que quiera fastidiar. Pero no estoy dispuesto a correr riesgos. Por esa razón tus hermanas ya tienes a sus guardaespaldas. Tú también tendrás al tuyo**-lo miro a los ojos

-**Si papa está bien pero yo solo quiero a uno como te lo dije**-Le recordó, el acuerdo al que habían llegado, para aceptar volver

-**Si hijo. Ahora si me acompañas te voy a presentar- **se puso de pie

**-Bien vamos-**el rubio lo siguió

En la estancia ya estaban Zafiro, Esmeralda y Sabio

**-Buenos días **–saludo Kenji

**-Buenos días señor Tsukino-** saludaron al mismo tiempo

**-Permítanme presentarles a mi hijo mayor Haruka**-los tres solo hicieron una reverencia- **hijo, él es Zafiro el ira contigo a todos lados**

**-Zafiro- **el mencionado solo asintió- **pues por ahora no saldremos a ningún lado, estoy un poco cansado, así que puedes ir hacer lo que quieras. Yo te llamare cuando vayamos a salir-**el chico volvió asentir

**\- Hijo te dejo. Señor Sabio vámonos-**el hombre maduro solo asintió y le abrió la puerta de salida

**-Después de usted señor-**salieron dejando a los demás

**-Yo me voy a descansar –**dijo Haruka dándose la vuelta

-**Se ve que es algo presumido-**dijo Esmeralda

-**Pues si es un junior –**Zafiro se encogió de hombros. Eso no le importaba, en este trabajo estaba acostumbrado a todo tipo de personas

Mientras dos camiones aparcaban fuera de la universidad

Permítame le dijo el pelinegro a su ángel como el la llamaba, mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla abajar

**-Gracias**-Serena tomo la mano

Pero abrió los ojos como platos, al sentir la corriente que le recorrió cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, miro al pelinegro el cual estaba igual que ella. No pudo evitar preguntarse si el sentiría lo mismo

Bajo rápidamente y lo soltó de igual manera

-**Gracias Darien eres muy amable**-le dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar

El chico no pudo decir ni una sola palabra

En la otra camioneta estaba Mina, cuando aparcaron Malaquite bajo rápido para ayudarla a bajar le abrió la puerta y le extendió la mano

Pero la rubia la miro con desdén y se la aventó

**-Yo no necesito de tu ayuda **-el platinado solo frunció el ceño- **ahora quítate que yo puedo bajar sola**-el chico solo se hiso a un lado esperando a que bajara

Después de que bajo, lo miro

**-¡Ahora trae mis cosas! –l**e ordeno

El chico apretó los puños molesto. Pero muy a su pesar tenía que hacerlo. Se acercó para bajar la mochila, siguió a la rubia

Neflyte solo miraba divertido la situación, se acercó a su compañero

**-¡Es una maldita bruja!-d**ijo con los dientes apretados

**-Pues no se puede negar que tiene su carácter, gracias a dios el único que le caí mal eres tu-**Malaquite frunció el ceño

-**Estamos en las mismas, ella también me cae como patada de mula. Y por bocón tú cargaras eso-** mientras le aventaba la mochila. El castaño apenas y la pudo agarrar, sentía un fuerte dolor en el estómago, causado por la fuerza que llego el objeto a sus manos

Malaquite miraba donde iba su hermano, el cual se veía muy tranquilo siguiendo a Serena, mientras Diamante corría para darles alcance. Vio cómo llegaron a un grupo de chicas, en las cuales había algunas que ayer estaban en el centro comercial

**-Hola chicas –**saludo la rubia a todos los que estaban ahí

**-Hola Serena-**saludo una hermosa chica de cabellos agua marinos

-**Michiru –**le dijo mientras la abrazaba

-**Hola bombón-**saludo el pelinegro de coleta

**-Seiya que tal**-saludo de beso a uno de sus mejores amigos-**cuñadita –**dijo con una sonrisa al verla

**-Serena que gusto, ¿cómo estás?-**le pregunto

**-Muy feliz de que tú hermano ya fue a verme ayer-**le contesta

Mientras de tras de ellos llegaba una hermosa castaña, de piel blanca y ojos color verdes. La cual alcanzo a escuchar lo que sus amigas hablaban

**-He hola chicos-**los saludos a todos

**-Lita-** grito Serena mientras la abrazaba

**-Hola Serena-**la saludo

**-Tengo tanto que contarte**-le dijo

**-Pues soy toda oídos –**le sonrió sabiendo bien de que le hablaría

**-Lo sé, por eso te quiero amiga**-le dijo**\- pero antes déjenme les presento a mis guardianes**-dijo en tono divertido-**ellos son Darien y Diamante-**las chicas los miraron de pies a cabeza provocando un leve sonrojo en ambos chicos**\- he chicas casi se los comen con la mirada-** las regaño la rubia

**-Hay lo que pasa es que yo le voy a pedir a papa guardaespaldas-**dijo Kakyruu

**-Oye tu no necesitas nada de eso. Para eso estoy yo, el hombre que te ama-**se quejó Seiya provocando las risas de todas

**-Ya cálmate Seiya solo fue una pequeña broma-**dijo Michiru para tranquilizarlo

**-No claro que no es una broma-**Kakyruu siguió con la broma

Seiya frunció el ceño y fingió enojo

-**Vamos Seiya si toda la universidad sabe que Kakyruu no tiene ojos más que para ti-**ahora era la rubia quien hablaba**\- aparte que estos dos ya son míos, todos míos-**mientras les tocaba sus hombros, pero pronto retiro su mano ya que al tocar a Darien una fuerte corriente le recorría el cuerpo provocando que quitara su mano

**-Pero dinos Serena, donde contrataron a estos guapos hombres para ir –**dijo Lita divertida viendo la cara de Seiya

-**No lo sé papa –**contesto

**-Chécalo querida para que nos pases los números-**ahora la aguamarina hablaba

**-Le preguntare amiga. Ya que a los tres nos tiene protegidos-**dijo sin pensar

**-¿A los tres?-**pregunto Lita

**-Si a Mina, Haruka y a–**pero callo a ver la cara de su amiga-**perdón Michiru-**le pidió

**-No hay problema Serena. Yo ya supere lo de tu hermano-**contesto en tono indiferente

**-¿Quién es Haruka?-**pregunto Lita

-**Pues es el hermano mayor de Serena-**contesto Kakyruu por ella

**-No sabía que tenías un hermano Serena**-dijo Lita

**-Si es mi hermano mayor regreso hoy en la mañana. Y si no te conté de él fue-**miro a Michiru-** por tu hace dos año que estas aquí y él ya se había ido a seguir su sueño**

**-Pues tendrás que presentármelo**\- Le dijo mientras le daba un leve codazo

**-Claro cuando haya una oportunidad lo hare**-pero la rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima a su amiga, la cual solo tenía la mandíbula apretada, era notorio que todavía se sentía dolida

-**Será mejor que vayamos a clases-**dijo Seiya

Todas comenzaron caminar mientras hablaban de como se la pasaron el fin de semana

-¡**Hasta aquí llegan ustedes!-**Mina se para frente a los dos chicos, poniendo su mano como una barrera entre ellos

**-Pero señorita nuestro deber es –**Neflyte hablo, pero no lo dejo terminar

**-Ya sé cuál es su maldito deber, eso lo tengo más que claro-**hablo antes que el castaño siguiera hablando

**-Si compañero deja a la señorita, que vaya sola, no creo que vaya hacer una de sus locuras-**dijo Malaquite

**-¡Que estas queriendo decir guarro de quita!-**grito

**-Yo nada –** contesto con burla- **solo que ahorita no tiene ningún coche, así que no hay peligro que cometa alguna estupidez-** la miro a los ojos

Que hermosos ojos tiene, se dijo para sí, parecían dos hermosas jemas, que brillaban por la furia que estaba sintiendo

**-¡Sabes que eres un papanatas!-**le grito

**-¡Y usted una caprichosa!-**le contesto

**-Por favor Malaquite-**el castaño trato de calmar la situación. No quería que esto perjudicara su trabajo

**-¡Tú te callas!-**le gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

**-Un animal, estúpido y arrogante-**Mina siguió con los insultos

**-Y tú una presumida, prepotente y plástica-**Mina se tocó el pecho con enojo

**-¡Yo no soy nada de lo que dices!-**siguió moleta

**-Pues eso es porque usted no se tiene que soportar-**el platinado siguió contestando

**-¡Hay non sabes cómo te odio!-**se dio la vuelta y se fue

**-¡Malaquite que rayos te pasa!-**le pregunto Neflyte

El platinado llevo su mirada a su amigo

**-No lo sé. Esa bruja me saca de mis casillas-**contesto con enojo

-**Pues eso ya lo pude notar. Pero te recuerdo que ella es nuestra jefa. Así que tienes que respetarla que pasaría si se queja con su padre-**Malaquite apretó la mandíbula

**-Pues no me importa así dejare de ver a esa niña tonta-**se cruzó de brazos mientras se recargaba en un poste que estaba detrás de el

Naflyte solo negó, esto no le daba buena espina

**-Chicos-**se escuchó una voz conocida para ellos, provocando que los dos voltearan al mismo tiempo

-**¿Y ustedes que no tienen que estar con la señorita Serena?**-pregunto el Cataño

-**Sí, pero ella nos dijo que no hacía falta que la acompañáramos a clases- **dijo Darien mientras Diamante solo asentía

**-¿Qué les parece si vamos a desayunar algo?-**pregunto el Diamante

**-Si vamos-**el castaño miro a su compañero**-¿vienes Malaquite?-**le pregunto., el cual solo comenzó a caminar

**-Creo que eso es un si-**dijo Darien mientras caminaba a toda prisa para alcanzar a su hermano

La mañana paso tranquila, los chicos estaban esperando a sus respectivas protegidas

**-Ahí viene Serena-**dijo Diamante colocándose sus gafas

**-Si –**dijo el pelinegro casi en un suspiro

**-Hola chicos ¿qué tal estuvo su mañana?**-les pregunto Serena-**pero que tonta seguro que están súper aburridos**

**-No te preocupes Serena, es nuestro trabajo-**Darien le contesto

**-Pues que trabajo –**se quejó –**yo estaría muerta de aburrimiento**\- torció la boca**\- chicos iremos dejar a mi amiga Lita a su casa después, iremos al centro comercial-**les dijo sus planes

**-Muy bien señoritas por favor suban** –mientras Diamante les abría la puerta

**-¿Serena por que traes guardaespaldas?-**le pregunto la castaña

La rubia suspiro

**-Por qué a papa le han llegado amenazas asía nosotros-l**e contesto

**-¡Dios qué horror!-**contesto la castaña

**-Si amiga por esa razón papa nos puso vigilancia a todos-** la miro y sonrió- **pero estoy segura que no pasara nada malo**\- esto último lo dijo con entusiasmo

-**Pues esperemos que si amiga. No me gustaría ver que te pasara nada malo- **la abrazo

**-Gracias Lita eres una gran amiga-**la castaña solo le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras

**-No tienes que agradecer nada, solo correspondo al cariño que tu das-**una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambas

Mientras Darien analizaba la mira de la castaña había algo que no lo dejaba confiar completamente en ella. Conoció a todos los amigos de Serena, pero ella tenía algo que no le gustaba nada.

Se escuchó el timbre de un celular, provocando que la castaña se sobresaltara

**-Perdón Serena**-le dijo mientras metía la mano al bolso, saco el celular miro quien le llamaba y corto la llamada

**-¿Que pasa Lita?-**le pregunto Serena-**por qué no contestas**

-**Es que es mi hermano y la verdad que ahora no tengo ganas de hablar con el-** mientras metía su celular nuevamente a la bolsa, solo rogaba que no insistiera mas

-**Acaso peleas con el-**pregunto

**-Si ya te he dicho que no llevo muy buena relación con él. Pero cambiemos de tema quieres –l**e sugirió

**-Si tienes razón. Amiga estoy feliz ayer fue Andrew a verme-l**a castaña solo la miraba

Mientras el pelinegro apretó más en volante

**-Así, que bueno amiga me da gusto-**sonrió

**-A mí más. Estoy feliz ya tenía días de no verlo-**la felicidad se podía notar en su mirada

**-Te lo dije no tienes nada de qué preocuparte Andrew te ama-** cuando lo dijo miro al retrovisor sentía que el chico llamado Darien la miraba, pero no lo podía ver, ya que llevaba sus gafas

**-Yo también lo amo tanto- **le contesto y un suspiro se escuchó en todo el vehículo

-**Hemos llegado señoritas-l**es informo el pelinegro

Las dos lo miraron

-**Hay que rápido se pasa el tiempo cuando estas con alguien que quieres-**dijo la rubia

-**Si tienes razón-**la castaña sonrió de lado

**-Bien amiga estás en tu hogar –l**e palmeo la mano

**-Si gracias por traerme. Espero que ya mañana esté listo mi coche-**le agradeció

-**No hay problema yo encantada de traerte-**le dijo la rubia mientras le tocaba el hombro

**-Eres muy buena Serena-**la miro con ternura

**-Y tú eres una gran amiga-**una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

**-Bueno me voy –**dijo la castaña y bajo del vehículo

**-Adiós que descanses- **la rubia se despedía con entusiasmo

**-Adiós-** cerro la puerta, se quedó parada viendo como avanzaba la camioneta

Se dio la media vuelta y entro en el edificio, pero al dar varios pasos, sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura, asiéndola saltar

**-Se puede saber por qué no contestas el celular-**le pregunto a modo de reproche, mientras se pegaba completamente a su cuerpo

-**Perdón amor lo que pasa es que venía con Serena-l**e contesto, mientras volteaba a verlo

**-Por qué te trajo Serena**-le pregunto

**-Ya sabes que mi coche está en el taller, y ella se ofreció a traerme-**lo miro a los ojos

**-Bueno eso ya no importa. Mejor subamos** –le pidió el chico, en tono urgente

Ella se giró, camino hasta el elevador, presiono el botón y este se abrió, permitiéndole la entrada a ella y a su acompañante

Cuando ya estaban dentro del apartamento, él se lanzó sobre ella

**-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado preciosa-**le dijo, mientras tomaba sus labios y la besaba con pasión. Pasión que ella también correspondía

**-Yo también te he extrañado tanto amor- d**ijo sin dejar de besarlo

-**Me vuelves loco** -comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa

**-mmmmm** –un pequeño gemido salió de sus labios, causado por las carisias del hombre que amaba

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola chicas antes que nada les pido perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como saben mi vida a veces se satura un poco y el tiempo no me alcanza, pero lo que si les puedo asegurar es que voy a seguir con esta historia y con las demás jajaja, solo les pido paciencia y su apoyo…**

**Bueno ya no las aburro con mis problemas jajajaja aquí les dejo este nuevo capítulo esperando que les guste y que me dejen su opinión acerca de… cada vez las cosas se van estar complicando más, pero con un toque de humor. **

**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su rw, gracias de todo corazón por ustedes es que vuelvo con cada capítulo y me animan a seguir y terminar mis locuras, aunque a veces la inspiración se va de paseo y tarda mucho en regresar jajajaja. Gracias a todas las que me agregaron en sus alertas y favoritos… un beso y abrazo.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO =)**


	6. CELOS!

**Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo me adjudico la creación de la historia ideas de mi loca cabeza.**

**CAPITULO… 6**

Habían pasado dos meses después de que Kenji contratara a los guardaespaldas, para proteger a su familia. Afortunadamente no había pasado nada malo, solo seguía recibiendo las amenazas de siempre, que hasta el día de hoy no había pasado nada, cosa que agradecía enormemente.

Mientras todo seguía normal entre Serena y Andrew. Todo seguía como siempre, se llevan muy bien, pero Serena cada vez se sentía mas abandonada por parte de su amado novio. Mientras el padre de este lo seguía presionando para que pidiera la mano de la chica, tenían que asegurar que en un futuro podría contar con la herencia de esta, para poder salvar su empresa.

Entre Serena y Darien crecía una amistad muy hermosa. Se habían hecho muy buenos amigos, por lo menos por parte de ella así era. Porque el chico estaba completamente enamorado de ella y cada vez que la conocía mejor se enamoraba más. No podía entender porque Andrew no la valoraba, como ella se lo merecía.

Ahora estaban en el parque. La rubia estaba parada en medio de un pequeño puente, mirando el atardecer. Mientras el pelinegro estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella observando lo hermoso que se veía su cabello, el cual brillaba como el oro por los rayos del sol, mientras el aire lo mecía.

Lo único que echaba a perder esa hermosa imagen, era la mirada de tristeza que había en sus bellos ojos azules

**-Darien**\- llamo al chico, causando que este diera un pequeño respingón al escuchar la voz de su amor imposible

**-Si dime**-contesto, acercándose un poco más donde ella estaba

**-Te puedo preguntar algo-**le contesto con la mirada agachada y las mejillas encendidas

El pelinegro sintió ternura al ver ese gesto inocente por parte de ella. Pero así era su princesa tan inocente y noble

-**Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras**\- dijo para animarla

La rubia lo miro a los ojos, todavía un poco sonrojada

**-¿Te parezco una chica bonita?-**le pregunto en tono bajo, sus mejillas se volvieron a torna tan rojas como hacía unos minutos

Darien rio, esta vez ya no pudo evitar

Mientras la rubia fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos molesta por la reacción de este. Pero el pelinegro callo, en cuando vio su cara. Se acercó a ella, le tomo una mano, causando que la rubia volteara verlo y abriera sus ojos

**-Serena-**dijo su nombre con mucha ternura**-¡tú!-** comenzó a llevar la mano de ella a su boca**-eres-**deposito un beso. La rubia solo parpadeo un par de veces, causado por impresión que ese gesto le provoco**\- la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto en mi vida-**mientras bajaba la mano de esta

Serena estaba muda, tratando de explicarse que era esta sensación que cada vez que estaba cerca de Darien le provocaba. Era una calidez que le recorría todo su cuerpo, una paz que con nadie más sentía. Pero sobre todo esa corriente eléctrica, que sentía por todo su cuerpo, cuando tenía el menor roce con el

**-Eres muy bella. Pero más bella eres por dentro-**termino de decir. Serena movió un poco su cabeza saliendo de su estado, se soltó rápidamente de a su mano

**-Gracias Darien, siempre logras hacerme sentir bien**-le dijo agachando la mirada

Darien vio el gesto, sintió una opresión en el pecho. Con que derecho él le decía esas cosas, si ella solo lo consideraba un amigo y su protector

-**Para eso estamos los amigos**-le contesto

Pero Serena frunció el ceño, por una extraña razón que no entendía ese comentario no le gusto.

**-Pero dime porque me preguntaste eso-**Darien siguió hablando, Serena lo volteo a ver

**-Es que**-guardo silencio por unos segundos

**-¡Que! -**la animo el chico

**-A veces siento que no soy lo suficientemente mujer-s**oltó

**-¡Que!-**Darien abrió los ojos como platos**-¿por qué sientes eso?-**pregunto

Serena solo agacho la mirada

-**Por qué siento que ya no le gusto a Andrew-**miro Darien, se volvió poner roja**-sabes él y yo ni siquiera hemos-**pero se callo

**-¿Tú y el no que?-**volvió a preguntar con mas interés. Sintiendo rabia hacia el rubio, por provocar sufrimiento a su amada princesa

**-Bueno tu sabes nada de nada-**soltó la rubia más roja que un tomate bien maduro, mientras se estrujaba las manos con nerviosismo

**-Nada de nada no entiendo**-el pelinegro frunció el ceño, la miraba con más interés

**-¡O vamos Darien tú me entiendes!-**le contesto, le daba un fuerte golpe en el hombro, que casi hace caer al chico y ella reí como loca, por los nervios que sentía

**-¡Oye eso dolió! –**se quejó el chico, se sobaba

-**Perdón Darien disculpa –**se disculpa, ella también le sobaba el hombro**-fui muy brusca lo siento-**seguía sobándolo, Darien la miraba con adoración, mirada de la cual ella no se daba cuenta, por estar en su tarea de sanar el dolor del chico

Pero que tonto, ahora entendía lo que la chica le quería decir. Ella no había estado íntimamente con el rubio desabrido como él lo llamaba. De pronto se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ¡no es que fuera machista! ¡Quisiera una virgen! pero eso lo hacía sentir muy feliz. Con esto confirmaba, que su princesa, si era diferente a todas las demás chicas

**-¡Que! ¿Por qué sonríes así?-**le pregunto Serena. Al darse cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que Darien tenía en el rostro

**-Es que ya entendí, lo que quisiste decirme-**le contesto mirándola a los ojos

Serena abrió más sus ojos

**-¡Así ¡!-**le contesto sonrojada

**-Si-**le volvió a tomar la mano. La miro a los ojos- **Serena eso no tiene nada de malo, tal vez Andrew quiera que sea algo especial para los dos**-se sintió molesto, con el mismo por esta justificando al imbécil ese-**tal vez quiere esperar a que estén casados, para que eso pase**

**-¡Tú crees!-**pregunto incrédula

-**Estoy seguro que así es. Porque cualquier hombre daría lo que fuera, por estar con una mujer tan bella como tú-l**a miro con todo el amor que sentía

**-Tal vez tienes razón. Por eso el nada-**pero movió rápidamente la cabeza, sería mejor que zanjara el tema-**gracias Darien, eres un muy buen amigo-**de pronto se le hecho enzima rodeando la cintura del chico con sus esbeltos brazos

Ese gesto causo sorpresa en el pelinegro, pero pronto se dejó llevar por el calor y calidez del cuerpo de la chica, cerró instintivamente sus ojos y la envolvió con sus brazos

Los dos se perdieron en esas sensaciones tan agradables que sentían al estar juntos

**-Mira mama que linda pareja-s**e escuchó una vocecita a unos cuantos metros de ellos

Provocando que los dos abrieran sus ojos y se soltaran de repente, causando un sonrojo en los dos

**-Si mi vida se nota que están muy enamorados-l**e contesto la madre a la pequeña niña

**-No –**Serena solo negaba-**solo somos amigos-**siguió disculpándose. Darien solo frunció el ceño y la miro de reojo por su actitud, negando con la cabeza.

**-Hay perdón. Es que se ven muy bien juntos, que pensamos que eran novios-**la señora contesto al ver la insistencia de la rubia en aclarar las cosas

-**Pues deberían serlo-**dijo la niña con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-**hacen muy linda pareja. Cuando yo este grande voy a tener un novio igual de guapote que el-**señalo al pelinegro

**-Sakura por favor-**le hablo su madre

**-Déjela señora se nota que su hija sabe reconocer cuando ve algo bueno-**dijo Darien con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro

Mientras Serena abrió la boca por el comentario de este. Se acercó a él y le dio un fuerte pellizco

**-¡oye! –s**e volvió a quejar mirando con el ceño fruncido a la rubia

**-Si pequeña, pero procura que no sea un tonto arrogante como este-**señalo al chico- **nosotros nos tenemos que ir**-dijo antes que el pelinegro protestar**-¡vamos! –**se llevó del lugar jalándolo del brazo

Mientras la madre y la hija mirando divertidas, como se alejaba la pareja

**-Ya Serena suéltame, que yo puedo caminar solo-**le decía Darien mientras seguía caminando

La rubia se paró y lo soltó

**-Eres un tonto. Sabes que no me gusta que hagas esos comentarios-**se quejo

**-¿Cuáles comentarios?-**le pregunto sabiendo la respuesta. Pero a veces le gustaba molestarla

**-Eso que haces ¡eres un arrogante!-**se cruzó de brazos y volteo la cara

Darien solo negó y sonrió

**-Está bien jefa, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-**hiso una señal de militar

Serena lo voltio a ver, comenzó a reír al ver el rostro serio del pelinegro

**-Ya anda vámonos, que pronto se oscurecerá y no quiero que mama se preocupe –**comenzó a caminar y el pelinegro detrás de ella

Mientras en casa de los Tsukino

Kenji se encontraba muy concentrado en su computadora, tomo su taza de café y la acerco a su boca con cuidado de no quemarse, sorbió un poco. Cuando de pronto

**-¡Papa!-**se escuchó un fuerte grito en toda la casa,

Grito que causo que se llevara su buen susto, haciendo saltar, provocando que callera un poco de café en su ropa, al verse solo rodo los ojos

**-¡Ahora que! –**suspiro con cansancio. Puso su taza de café aun lado, mirando su computadora a ver que no le hubiera caído café- **gracias a dios**-dijo cuando vio que ni una solo gota cayo en ella

**-¡Papa!-**otro grito, el hombre solo negó

**-Una, dos, tres**-comenzó a contar, pero al terminar el tres la puerta se abríos dejando entrar a su hija menor con el ceño fruncido y claramente molesta**-¡ahora que paso Mina!-**l e pregunto con notoria paciencia en la voz

**-¡Que pasa!-**hablo fuerte**-¡ quieres saber que pasa!-**seguía gritando

**-Es obvio que quiero saber hija a que se debe ahora tu molestia-**le contesto y rodo los ojos

-**No hagas ese gesto, que hace que me sienta más molesta- l**a chica le reclamo

**-¿Cual gesto?-**pregunto con fastidio el hombre

**-Ese de rodar los ojos-**mientras señalaba los ojos de su padre

**-Yo no hice eso-**quiso justificarse el hombre, sabiendo que si lo había hecho

**-No mientas papa que yo vio –**siguió la rubia con el reclamo

**-Está bien hija si lo hice. Pero es que todos los días te quejas por algo, no entiendo por qué tienes que ser tan caprichosa-**la miro con el ceño fruncido

**-¡Yo no soy ninguna caprichosa!-**se señalo

Su padre la miro, mientras Mina solo carraspeo

**-Está bien si soy un poquitín**-le dijo pero Kenji siguió viéndola **– está bien soy caprichosa, ¡pero es que ya no soporto a ese imbécil que tengo por guardaespaldas!-**dijo mientras daba pequeños brincos como buena niña berrinchuda

Kenji volvió a rodas los ojos y se pasó la manos por el rostro con frustración

-**Mina ya hemos hablado de eso, ellos solo hacen su trabajo**-la rubia dejo de dar brinquitos y miro a su padre

**-Pero papa ese troglodita es un irrespetuoso, grosero y arrogante. Se la pasa coqueteando con las chicas no me respeta –** Kenji solo negó

**-¡Mina por dios!-**la miro molesto-**siempre te quejas de lo mismo ya deja que el chico coquetee, con cuanta mujer quiera mientras haga su trabajo bien no hay problema-**la rubia abrió los ojos como platos

**-¡Pero papa!-**grito

-**Papa nada**\- suspiro con notorio cansancio**\- ya hemos hablado Mina y Malaquite hasta ahora no ha descuidado su trabajo al contrario te ha sacado de muchos problemas. Por lo cual le estoy muy agradecido-**la rubia abrió la boca, pero la cerro al instante, al ver la mirada de determinación de su padre. Con eso se pudo dar cuenta, que el tema estaba terminado

**-¡Porque nunca me entiendes!-**sin espera la chica se dio la medio vuelta y salió del despacho dando un fuerte portazo

Kenji solo negó y volvió aponer toda su atención a su computadora

Mientras fuera del despacho se encontraba Malaquite y Neflyte, esperando que su protegida saliera de quejarse con su padre, escucharon el fuerte portazo y se pudieron dar cuenta que esta vez también el señor Kenji no le hiso caso

Cuando la rubia estuvo frente a ellos Malaquite dibujo una sonrisa, causando más la molestia en la rubia

**-¡Hay! –**Apretó los puño**-¡no sabes cuánto te odio!-**le grito mientras lo miraba desafiante, el platinado sonreía más ampliamente

-**Por favor señorita cálmese**-le pidió Neflyte

**-¡Tú cállate! –**le contesto de mala gana la chica

Neflyte solo se puso serio y se volvió a poner en su postura de guardaespaldas

-**Eres la persona más insoportable que he tratado en mi vida-**Malaquite solo miraba y fingió bostezar**\- ¡no hagas eso! –**lo quiso golpear, pero el platinado le agarro la mano antes que llegara a tocarlo

-**Lo hago, porque ya me dan flojera sus insultos señorita-**esta última palabra la remarco

**-Eres un-**iba a continuar pero Malaquite la callo

-**Si ya se, soy un idiota, estúpido, arrogante y bla bla bla. Le recomiendo que cambie sus insultos señorita porque ya me los sé de memoria-**le soltó la mano y la miro desafiante

**-Eres un naco-**sin más se fue dejando atrás a sus dos guardianes

-¿**Malaquite por que te gusta hacerla enojar tanto?-**le pregunto Neflyte

**-¡Yo!-**se señaló con molestia-**ella es quien se la pasa insultándome y tú sabes bien que no miento**-lo miro molesto

**-Bueno si, pero por que no la ignoras**\- la aconsejo

-**Tu sabes que he tratado, pero es imposible, parece una guacamaya no se calla con nada –**se quejó-**tengo que ponerla de vez en cuando en su lugar**

-**Pero un día de estos nos van a correr. Si ella se sigue quejando-**ahora el que lo miraba molesto era el Cataño

-**Si así fuera, hacer un buen rato ya habría pasado, el señor Tsukino sabe lo caprichosa y escandalosa que es su hijita. Así que tu tranquilo –**le palmeo la espalda

-**Pues eso espero. Porque si no el que terminara corriendo, voy hacer yo ya no los soporto-**comenzó a caminar y Malaquite lo siguió

Llevaban casi una hora en el vestíbulo esperando a su protegida la cual no había dado señales de vida, después del mal rato que pasaron

La puerta de entrada se abrió dejando ver a la señora de la casa con Diamante detrás de ella

**-Buenas noches –**saludaron cortésmente los dos hombres

**-Buenas noches muchachos-**les saludo Ikuko quien traía una bolsa en la mano

**-Permítame –**le dijo Malaquite, pero Ikuko se negó

-**No, está bien yo la llevo no pesa nada, de todas formas gracias me agrada saber que tengo unos chicos muy amables-**sin más siguió su camino a las escaleras

**-Qué hay chicos ¿cómo les fue hoy?-**les pregunto Diamante

**-Pues ya sabes como siempre-**le contesto Neflyte mirando feo a Malaquite

**-No me digas que otra vez peleaste con la señorita Mina**-pregunto el platinado mirando al otro platinado

**-Yo no, ella es la que no está tranquila si no pela conmigo- **contesto molesto

-**Sabes que pienso que ustedes dos van a terminar enamorados-**se burló Diamante

**-¡Estás loco! yo nunca me fijaría en una muñeca de plástico como ella**-frunció mas el ceño

**-Pues recuerda que del odio al amor hay un paso-**se burló Neflyte, siguiéndole el juego a Diamante

**-Ustedes dos están locos**-dijo, volteo su rostro para el otro lado

Diamante y Neflyte reían de su compañero y amigo

Mina estaba recostada en su cama pensando como desquitarse del estúpido de su guardaespaldas

Había pasado dos meses. Dos largos meses en los que las peleas entre ellos, cada vez eran más largas, claro que no podía negar que la mayoría de las veces ella las provocaba. A veces hasta su novio Yaten le llamaba la atención, alejándole que ya dejara en paz a los dos pobres chicos.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, sentía que si no peleaba con Malaquite, algo no estaba bien. A veces se sentía ignorada por él, por eso lo molestaba con comentarios para llamar su atención. Pero lo que más la molestaba era su maldita coquetería con las resbalosas que se le acercaban cada vez que estaba fuera

**-¡Esas estúpidas zorras!-**apretó sus puños-**no sé qué le ven si es un idiota**-se quejó poniéndose de pie, fue directo a su closet**-pero ya sé cómo me desquitare**-pasaba vestido tras vestido. Cuando encontró lo que quería lo tomo y lo miro –**esto estará bien para una noche de reventón con mis amigas-**sonrió con malicia.

Busco su celular dentro de su bolso, cuando lo encontró marco, espero a que contestaran del otro lado

**-Amy querida como estas**-le pregunto a su amiga

**-Hola Mina que cuentas-**le contesto la peli azul

-**Sabes estoy algo aburrida y quería sabes si podemos salir a bailar-**espero esperando la respuesta de su amiga

**-Me parece una idea genial. Ahora mismo le marco a Taiki para qué vaya con nosotras**-dijo feliz por la idea de su amiga

-**Bien entonces tu invita a quien quieras, mientras yo invitare a alguien más y nos hablamos, para ponernos de acuerdo, donde nos veremos-**termino la llamada. Salió de su habitación se dirigió a la de su hermana, entro si tocar

**-Que hay Serena**-le dijo cuando la vio tirada en la cama leyendo un libro

**-Tú y tú buena educación –**se quejó

**-Ya no te quejes. He venido hacerte una invitación-le** dijo mientras le arrebataba el libro

**-Oye –**se quejó nuevamente, al verse despojada de su lectura, pero fue ignorada por su hermana

**-Vamos a ir a un antro vienes-**le soltó la pregunta, su hermana la cual solo negó

**-No –**contesto

**-Hay anda Serena, siempre estás aquí encerrada –**la animaba con una sonrisa

**-No Mina ya te dije que no. Aparte acabo de llegar, así que no-**ahora era ella quien le arrebata el libro y se volvió acomodar en su cama

Pero Mina no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida a si que le volvió a quitarle el libro

**-Por favor Serena, si lo hacer por Andrew sabes que no vendrá a verte hoy tampoco**-Serena la miro moleta

**-¡Claro que no lo hago por eso!-**le contesto

**-Tú sabes que si lo haces por eso-** miro a su hermana con seriedad-**por dios Serena, no puedes seguir esperando a que él tenga tiempo para venir a verte. Eres joven, tienes que salir a divertirte-**le tomo su mano-**no sabes cómo me molesta, que ese idiota no te valore como tú te lo mereces**

Serena sabía que su hermana tenía razón. Suspiro con cansancio

**-¡No me dejaras en paz verdad!** –Le pregunto mientras veía como su hermana negaba- **está bien Mina iré contigo**

La sonrisa que Mina dibujo no tenía precio

**-Muy bien en media hora nos vemos abajo-**camino a la salida, volteo a verla **-arréglate despampanante-**le giño un ojo-**quien sabe a lo mejor hoy conoces a un chico que valga la pena-**sin esperar más salió

Serena negó, se puso de pie y se dirijo al baño

Los chicos estaban platicando amenamente, en su lugar de siempre, mientras se llegaba la hora de ir a su cama. Con ellos ya se encontraba Darien quien tenía poco rato a ver llegado con la rubia. De pronto Malaquite bostezo

**-Parece que la plática está muy entretenida –** le palmeo la espalda su hermano

**-No es eso es que estoy cansado –**se quejo

**-Eso te pasa por dormirte tarde-**le regaño su hermano menor

**-Que querías que hiciera la película que rente esta buenísima-**se defendió

**-¿La película o la protagonista?-**pregunto el pelinegro levantando una ceja

-**Bueno si la protagonista esta buenísima, pero la película también lo estaba- **hiso un gesto mirando feo a su hermano que lo estaba, balconeando frente a sus compañeros

-**Ya tranquilo ya casi nos vamos a dormir-**le dijo Neflyte para animarlo

**-Si tienes razón ya quiero ir a mi cama-**contesto mirando su reloj

**-Pues siento decirles que eso no se va a poder –**hablo Diamante llamando la atención de todos

**-¿Y tú por qué dices eso?-**le pregunto molesto Malaquite

**-Por eso-**señalo asía las escaleras por la cual venia bajando Mina

Todos voltearon a verla, pero Malaquite se quedó sin aliento, no podía negar que la muñequita plástica se veía hermosa, la cual llevaba un vestido estraplee, que le llegaba a media pierna, era de una tela en color vino con rayas negras parecida a la piel de tigre. Las zapatillas eran en color plata cerradas e un tacón de más de doce centímetro, sus accesorios eran de plata unos largos aretes y una pulsera. Mientras que su peinado era una coleta lata

-**Cierra la boca**-le susurro Darien en el oído

**-Que**-lo volteo a ver-**yo no la estaba mirando**\- se quejo

-**No te la estabas comiendo con la mirada**-se burlo

**-¡Vete al diablo!-**le contesto en tono molesto

Mientras Mina llegaba al final de las escaleras, viendo la cara de idita que puso su querido guardaespaldas, por los demás ni se preocupaba ya que ellos no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero sabía que también la estaban mirando.

**-Lo bueno es que Serena es más tranquila** **que su hermana y seguro ya está en su cama** **durmiendo-**dijo el pelinegro agradeciendo que su princesa no saliera

**-Ya estoy lista-**se escuchó la hermosa voz de su princesa, ella también venia bajando las escaleras

**-Jajaja-** dijo Malaquite-**creo que también tendrás que desvelarte hoy**\- regresándole la burla

Pero Darien no lo escuchaba su mirada estaba perdida, en lo hermosa que lucía su princesa.

Ella también llevaba un vestido, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar vestido, más bien él lo calificaría como un tapa rabos. Era un vestido con una manga de tres cuartos de tela negra trasparente mientras del otro lado estaba descubierto, tenía una abertura en la cintura y otra en medio del pecho en forma de ve de la misma tela que la manga; mientras que el resto del vestido era de color rojo, las zapatillas eran color negro cerradas con unos tacones de infarto podría jurar que estaban más altas que las de Mina, sus piernas se veían más largas y torneadas, sus accesorios solo eran unas sencillas arrecadas en plata y una pulsera que adornaba su muñeca y por ultimo su cabello estaba suelto con un partido de lado.

**-Creo que lo baboso es de la familia-**se burló Diamante, al ver la cara de su amigo, sacándolo de su trance de admiración

-**No digas tonterías**-volteo a ver a su amigo

Mientras los demás reían

**-Demonios creo que hoy será una larga noche-**se quejó Malaquite

**-Si tendremos que desvelarnos y más con la señorita Mina que amanece**-ahora el que se quejaba era Neflyte

**-Yo no esperaba que Serena quisiera salir hoy-**habló Diamante

**-Pues yo menos-**dijo Darien cruzándose de brazos. Que se creía, podría causar un infarto y parar pero no precisamente corazones

**\- Chicos**-los llamo Serena, todos la miraron

**-Si señorita -**le contesto Darien. Serena frunció el ceño por la contestación, pero la dejo pasar

-**Mina y yo saldremos esta noche**-les dijo

**-Si de eso ya nos pudimos dar cuenta-**se quejó Malaquite

-**Ya Serena, no tienes por qué darles explicaciones-**hablo Mina-**su deber es ir a cuidarnos**-sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de fastidio de Malaquite

**-Bueno al grano**-dijo Serena-**como vamos a salir juntas**-los miro-**solo ira un guardaespaldas de cada una-** miro a Diamante y Darien- **así que eso se los dejo a ustedes, decidan quien ira conmigo-espero la respuesta**

Mina solo rodo los ojos, no entendía por qué su hermana tenía que ser tan amable

**-¡Tu iras conmigo!-**señaló Malaquite **\- tú te quedas-**ahora señaló a Neflyte, el cual sonrió al ver que él era quien se quedaría

Mientras Mina sonreía triunfante, al ver la cara de Malaquite, juro que esta se las pagaría y eso haría

-**Yo iré contigo Serena-**hablo Darien. Por nada del mundo la dejaría sola y menos como estaba vestida

**-Muy bien, entonces vámonos-**dijo Mina sin esperar más, saliendo del lugar seguida de los demás

**-Que afortunados somos –**dijo Diamante

**-¿Por qué lo dices?-**pregunto Neflyte

**\- Nos quedaremos a dormir como angelitos. Mientras que eso dos tendrán una larga noche**-rio

**-Tienes razón más Malaquite-**rieron a un mas

Mientras los chicos ya iban en la camioneta, quien llevaba el volante era Darien.

-¿**Dígame a donde las llevaremos?-**le pregunto a las chicas

-**Vamos a luna plateada**-le contesto Mina**-¿sabes dónde queda?-**le pregunto

**-No, pero estoy seguro que Malaquite sabe dónde queda-**miro a su hermano

**-Lo dudo ese es un lugar exclusivo. No dejan entrar a cualquier-**miro con arrogancia al platinado

**-No creo que sea tan exclusivo ya que cualquiera puede entrar-**volteo a ver el espejo retrovisor mirándola con burla

**-¡Que estas queriendo decir imbécil!-**le pregunto en un grito

-**Estoy queriendo decir lo que entendiste-** contesto mientras la desafiaba con la mirada

**-¡Eres un prefecto idiota!-**le grito

**-Y tu una guacamaya mal vestida-**volteo a verla mientras la recorría con la mirada.

Pero era claro que no era cierto estaba bellísima

Mientras Mina sentía como se acaloraba por la mirada intensa que le estaba dando. Pero pronto salió de su trance, ¡cómo se atrevía a decirle mal vestida! le podría decir lo que quisiera pero mal vestida jamás. Ella era un chica fashion

**-¡Yo mal vestida! –**Se señaló-**que no ves que soy hermosa y siempre ando a la moda**

Malaquite sonrió

**-Si pero la moda a quien se le acomoda-**volteo nuevamente, sentándose bien en su lugar

Mientras Serena soltó una fuerte carcajada, por el comentario del platinado. Mina llevo su mirada a su hermana

-**¿Se puede saber tú de parte de quien estas?-**mientras la miraba con notoria molestia

Serena dejo de reír y la miro con diversión

-**De tu parte claro. Pero es que fue tan gracioso lo que te dijo-**volvió reír –**sobre todo lo de guacamaya mal vestida**-siguió riendo a un mas

-**Eres una mala muy mala hermana y tú un completo imbécil**-señalando al platinado

Darien solo se sonreía, sabía que Mina tenía un carácter muy explosivo así que prefería mantenerse neutral

Llegaron al lugar aparcaron la camioneta y cada uno de los chicos bajo abrir la puerta a su sus protegidas. Mientras Darien ayudaba a bajar a Serena con cuidado, Mina estaba esperando a que Malaquite le diera la mano

**-¡No me vas ayudar a bajar tonto!-**le pregunto

**-¡Así disculpe su excelencia!-**le tendió la mano mientras hacia una reverencia

**-¡Hay eres un estúpido!-**le golpeo la mano mientras bajo de la camioneta

**-Creo que esta noche no estará aburrida**-dijo Serena encogiéndose de hombres, al ver que su hermana nunca dejaba de pelear con el platinado

**-Opino lo mismo-**concordó Darien con ella

Mientras esperaban a que se reunieran con ellos.

**-Vamos –**dijo Serena cuando su hermana ya estaba junto a ella con el ceño fruncido-**ya Mina quita es cara, que hemos venido divertimos-**le recordó Serena- **Y te recuerdo que la de la idea fuiste tu**

-**Si tienes razón esta noche me voy a divertir como loca-**sonrió, pensando lo larga que le haría la noche a su tormento

**-Mina-**se escuchó una voz, la rubia volteo a ver a su querido novio

**-¡Yaten pollito!-**corrió y lo abrazos, se alejó un poco, mientras le daba un beso en los labios que a cualquiera le quitaría el aliento.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver un poco abochornados por la escena

El único que los miraba con clara molestia era Malaquite, quien cada que la rubia hacia algo así sentía como si le dieran una patada directo en el estómago causando hasta nauseas por el coraje que sentía

**-Mina por favor-**dijo Yaten cuando la alejo de el **– no hagas este tipo de espectáculos. Sabes que no me gustan y menos me llames pollito lo odio**-Yaten la miro con enojo

-**Perdón amor fue la emoción de verte-**le contesto abrazándolo de nuevo. Mientras de reojo miraba a Malaquite quien tenía una cara de muy pero muy pocos amigos, sonrió con satisfacción

**-Será mejor que entremos** –dijo Amy quien estaba junto a Seiya, Kakyruu y su hermana Michiru

**-Si tienes razón-**dijo Serena, quien se acercó a saludar a sus amigos

**-Si vamos-**grito Mina colgándose del brazo de un fastidiado Yaten

**-¿Amy y hoy no te acompaño tu amado Taiki?-**le pregunto Serena

**-Hay**-se sonrojo-**llegara en un rato más fue por un amigo-**pero no quiso decir que amigo ya que no quería ilusionar a su amiga

**-Qué bien hoy nos divertiremos muchos-**dijo Kakyruu quien venía detrás de ellas

**-Si amor la verdad que ya nos lo merecemos-**dijo Seiya dando u fugas beso en los labios

**-Hay que descansar de la universidad-**dijo Mina en tono cansado

**-Mina como si tú estudiaras mucho-**se burló Amy, causando la risa de todos menos de la ofendida

**-¡Oye claro que si estudio!-**se quejó con un gracioso gesto.

Mientras esperaban que les dieran entrada al lugar

Después de algunos minutos el guardia de la entrada los dejo pasar. Todos caminaban así adentro. Serena fue quien se quedó atrás de los demás, seguida de Darien y Malaquite pero alguien, los hiso aun lado, llagando por detrás a la rubia y rodeándolo con los brazos

**-Estas hermosa**-le susurro en el odio

Serena volteo rápidamente

**-Andrew mi amor**-volteo y lo abrazos con amor

Mientras Darien miraba con claro enojo la escena, sin percatarse que detrás de ellos estaba otra persona mirando la escena

-**Buenas noches-**saludo llamando la atención de todos

**CONTINUARA…**

**Hola mis bellas y queridas amigas… antes que nada una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en volver aparecer, pero como algunas de ustedes saben que mi vida se hiso un hermoso caos jajajaja con mi embarazo y la llegada de mi bebe, ;) y después se me complico un poco, ya que me dio depresión posparto y fue un poco fuerte. Y con todo esto me llego un gran cambio a mi vida y en lo que me tarde en adaptarme y ni que contarles de la inspiración esa se fue a Madagascar de vacaciones jajajaja… pero ya está queriendo regresar jejeje **

**Bueno espero que con este nuevo capítulo estar de vuelta, con esta historia y con las demás… espero de todo corazón que me vuelvan a regalar un poquito de su tiempo y cariño para mis historias…**

**Muchas gracias por todos rw, alertas y favoritos. Los dejo porque tengo un pequeño terremotito que requiere de mi atención. : p**

**Pd. Perdón por los horrores de ortografía y gramática**

**Abrazos y besos y nos estamos leyendo **


End file.
